poderosa inmortal
by denisseR-cullen
Summary: isabella cansada de servir a los vulturis huye hacia Forks donde se encuentra a los cullen, por una confusion por parte de ellos terminan traicionandola, cuando descubran la verdad haran lo posible para remediarlo pero tal vez sera demasiado tarde PRIMER FIC NO EDITARE PUES QUIERO QUE QUEDE DE RECUERDO EN COMO EMPECE DE ESCRIBIR.
1. prologo

Prologo

Soy un ser inmortal.

Una criatura de la noche.

La pesadilla de los niños.

Una verdadera asesina.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y a pesar de ser un ser inmortal, un vampiro, la muerte siempre me ha seguido desde que nací.

He hecho cosas de las que no me puedo orgullecer, pero si todo sale bien de acuerdo a lo planeado muy pronto me iré.

Vine a Fork a morir.

Lugar donde mis padres descansan, lugar donde yo también lo hare.


	2. llegando a forks

Capitulo 1 Llegando a Forks

Hace unas horas arribe en Forks.

Compre una casa en medio del bosque pero al verla el termino "casa" no le queda bien mas bien diría mansión.

Demasiado para mi diría yo, ya que viviré sola.

No había querido traer a mis hermanos conmigo por el peligro que eso con llevaba

Decidí que era lo mejor, no podía seguir poniendo más en riesgo su existencia.

Si, porque eso era lo que era yo, un riesgo.

Era viernes por la noche, me había matriculado en el instituto de aquí de Forks por lo tanto no tenia gran cosa que hacer, así que me puse a limpiar la casa y ordenar los muebles, acabe luego de unas horas, por la hora me di cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo, no es como si el cielo ayudara mucho.

Por esa razón elegí Forks, el clima es excelente para mi, un vampiro donde no me puedo exponer al sol ya que mi dura y fría piel empieza a brillar como si tuviera incrustados miles de diamantes.

Salí a cazar un rato, tenía una semana de no hacerlo y en mis ojos ya se podía notar, se estaban oscureciendo. Mi dieta consistía en animales por lo tanto era un vampiro vegetariano, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya que si bien no era una santa y que mejor quien yo para saber eso, la sangre humana no me atraía en lo mas mínimo.

Cuando era humana, la sangre solía marearme por su olor y al renacer, con los sentidos mucho mas agudizados esto se volvió mucho peor, por lo tanto no era para mi ningún problema estar entre la gente, ir al instituto no seria gran problema para mi.

Aunque estar rodeada de un montón de adolescentes hormonales no era una idea muy atractiva que digamos.

Se que ya debí a acostumbrarme a que me miren los hombres con lujuria ya que al ser un monstruo como yo poseíamos esa belleza inhumana, me incomodaba demasiado, eso es algo a lo que creo que nunca me acostumbrare.

Es increíble que pueda derrotar yo sola a ejércitos de vampiros y unos humanos logren ponerme incomoda.

Si, así es dije ejercito. Trabaje en la Guardia Vulturi casi toda mi existencia que es de donde vengo huyendo, me convertí en una asesina y ejercía mi trabajo sin ningún remordimiento, fui la mejor, todos me temían.

Pero eso es algo de lo que no podía estar orgullosa.

Mi vida había estado marcada de innumerables tragedias y todo aquel que se me acercaba sufría las consecuencias.

Aro, líder de los Vulturis llego a tener una especie de obsesión conmigo y mis "dones" tanto así que insistía en llamarme "hija" y que yo lo llamara "padre"

Logre conservar mi estilo de existencia en el vegetarianismo cosa que no le hacia mucha gracia a aro. Me entere de esta forma de "vida" gracias a que en el castillo mencionaban a un tal Carlisle Cullen quien creo esta dieta, por lo que supe solo estuvo unas décadas con los Vulturis ya que tampoco le gustaba la crueldad de la que eran capaces.

Aunque admiraba mucho a Carlisle, nunca me atreví indagar o tratar de conocerlo, la razón, simplemente yo no era digna.

Si no le agradaban la forma de actuar de los Vulturis, entonces yo le Daria asco.


	3. instituto

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer no me pertenecen.**

**La historia es mía.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2 Instituto

Hoy empezaba mi primer día de instituto.

Me había comprado un auto, era un lamborghini Murciélago color negro, si bien era una vampiro más del tipo sencilla en los autos si me permitía ese lujo.

Me había vestido de forma para no llamar tanto la atención unos jeans oscuros, una blusa azul marino y mis inseparables converse, pero todo fue en vano ya que apenas y había puesto un pie en la escuela y todos se habían volteado a verme.

Bufe resignada, hoy iba a ser un día muy largo.

Escuche comentarios de todo tipo, claro ellos pensaban que yo no lo podía hacer pero con mi sentido de audición se me hacia casi imposible no hacerlo.

Mis primeras clases habían sido dentro de lo que cabe lo más normales.

Conocí a una chica muy agradable y tímida, su nombre era Ángela, al instante me cayo súper bien enseguida congeniamos.

Aunque no todo fue así de bien. También estaba Jessica una chica un poco mas baja que yo y cabellos rizados con una falsa sonrisa, obviamente solo se juntaba con migo por la popularidad que implicaba ser nueva, Hipócrita.

Otra chica era Lauren, ella ni siquiera traba de ocultar su odio hacia mi, cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban, sus ojos parecían clavarme dagas, ja, si supiera lo que yo le podía hacer sin siquiera mover un solo dedo… deseche esos pensamientos no eran buenos para mi si se suponía que ya había dejado esa etapa de mi existencia a un lado.

Mike era un chico de cabello rubio, y ojos azules de rostro aniñado, se me había pegado todo el día a mí, e insistía en acompañarme a cada clase, parecía un perrito faldero.

Otros chico agradable fue Ben el novio de Ángela.

Quería saltarme la hora de almuerzo pues apenas iba la mitad de las clases y ya había tenido suficiente, pero sabia que no lo podía hacer si no quería levantar sospechas.

Una cualidad que poseía era la que podía comer, preferentemente frutas y verduras pues estos se desintegraban casi al instante al entrar en contacto con mi ponzoña.

Había conservado algunos rasgos humanos, pues antes de mi conversión yo sabia lo que iba a pasar, deseaba seguir conservar mi humanidad con todo mi ser, y esto ocasiono, que llevara a mi no-vida algunos de los rasgos humanos.

Me senté con los chicos en una mesa, en la cafetería y frente ami tenia un plato con algo de fruta.

Se me hacia ridículo los rumores que escuchaba por toda la cafetería como por ejemplo:

Que era una súper modelo, europea a quien sus padres habían castigado exiliándome a Forks por haberme metido al mundo de las drogas y que estuve embarazada pero por las drogas y el alcohol que consumía había perdido al bebe, y yo aun no me recuperaba, por eso eran las ojeras y consumía solo un poco de fruta pues mi organismo aun estaba un poco delicado.

O también estaba:

Que era una actriz, que venia con una nueva identidad secreta, pues me escapaba de mi ex novio quien me golpeaba, era traficante de drogas y armas, yo había testificado en su contra y estaba en el programa de protección a testigos, donde el FBI me había mandado a Forks, aun estaba deprimida y por eso no comía mucho.

Sumamente estupido y solo era por un poco de fruta, no quería ver que más inventaban cuando tuvieran más material.

Trataba de ignorar los murmullos como podía y encerrarme en mi propio mundo cuando los olí:

Era un efluvio sumamente dulzón, solo significaba una cosa.

Vampiros.

Inmediatamente me tense.

Eran cinco, tres hombres y dos mujeres. Todos desviaban la mirada y ninguno platicaba tenían enfrente charolas con comida aun sin tocar.

El primero era enorme, muy musculoso pareciendo un levantador de pesas profesional, con cabello corto y rizado. El segundo era musculoso no tanto como el primer, cabello color miel y largo, el tercero era mas desgarbado que los anteriores cabello rebelde, y color bronce.

Las chicas eran polos opuestos, una era rubia y con un cuerpo espectacular, la otra mas menudita con cabello negro y corto, cada punta apuntando hacia distintas direcciones y facciones de duendecillo.

Y lo mas importante, todos tenían ojos dorados.

Eran vegetarianos.

Afortunadamente otro de mi don era que podía confundir mi aroma y hacerlo pasar por uno mas humano, a eso se debía que aun no se habían percatado de mi presencia.

-¿fascinada por los Cullen? eh Swan- pregunto Jessica con sorna

-¿Cullen?- repetí

- si todos son hijos adoptivos de Carlisle Cullen, viven aquí desde hace dos años, todos están emparejados entre si- hizo una mueca, dejando en claro que no degustaba esa idea- excepto Edward pero el no sale con nadie, se cree el mejor así que yo que tu ni siquiera lo intentaba

Ni siquiera conteste, estaba demasiado consternada, todavía pensando en que me encontraba en el mismo pueblo que Carlisle Cullen, no sabia que hacer.

Por una parte me alegraba el hecho de que lo pudiera conocer en persona, pero por otra sabia que el seguía manteniendo contacto con los Vulturis y podría informarles el echo de que estuviera yo aquí ya sea consiente o inconscientemente.

-Carlisle Cullen- Susurre muy bajo como para que los humanos me escucharon pero no los vampiros.

Inmediatamente 5 pares de ojos dorados me miraron.

Tome mi mochila, me levante y salí presurosa de la cafetería sin decir nada mas.

Sentía todas las miradas en mi, humanos y vampiros.

Tenía que pensar bien las cosas, era demasiado riesgo el quedarme en Forks.

Tendría que encontrar una solución.


	4. los cullen

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer**

**La historia es mia.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Capitulo 3 los Cullen

Había tomado una decisión, no pensaba huir.

Después de pensarlo tanto llegue a esa solución, simplemente mantendría mi buena distancia hacia ellos.

Si bien yo admiraba mucho a Carlisle y sabia por las innumerables historias que había escuchado en Volterra que el era una persona compasiva y buena. No me podía fiar.

Además existía el contacto que aun mantenía con los tres reyes especialmente con aro, pues el siempre se refería hacia a el como mi buen amigo Carlisle.

Era demasiado.

Sabia que tarde o temprano me tendría que topar con algunos de ellos, pues por lo que sabia eran en total 7 vampiros, y el instituto no era lo suficientemente grande como para no hacerlo, incluso Forks no lo era.

También estaba el tema del territorio de caza, eso para mi no era ningún problema ya que yo no necesitaba alimentarme tan regularmente como otros vampiros, podría pasar un mes y apenas se notaria en el color de mi iris, esto se debía a la comida humana que consumía.

Si bien, esta nunca seria un sustituto ayudaba mucho.

Y otro tema aparte, era que como no dejaría que se acercasen demasiado no tendrían porque saber que yo era un vampiro, pues mi efluvio mantendría especial cuidado de tenerlo siempre escondido tras esa ilusión de olor humano.

Para ellos mi aroma solo sería algo raro, que no creo que se tomen la molestia de investigar y si lo hicieran ya me las ingeniaría, siempre se me había dado bien improvisar.

Con eso ya solucionado por el momento me dirigí al instituto.

Me había estado pasando la mayor parte del tiempo hundida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que se me hacia tarde, pero con mi coche no fue problema llegar antes del timbre.

Me percate de que entre todos los coches destacaba un volvo plateado., un BMW 3 descapotable rojo. No que ser un genio para adivinar a quien pertenecían esos lujosos coches en un pueblito como este, no es como si yo pudiera opinar mucho con el Mio que tampoco pasaba desapercibido.

No tenía humor como para estar entre tanto ruido humano por lo que opte a la hora de la cafetería, refugiarme en la biblioteca.

No tome ningún libro, pues en la mochila llevaba mi propio libro de Romeo y Julieta.

En realidad tenia dos copias del mismo solo que una era mas antigua, de 1595 cuando la obra recién se publicó, un regalo por parte de Aro ya que en ese entonces yo ni siquiera existía.

Y otra que era más nueva a comparación de la anterior la había comprado en 1952 en una pequeña biblioteca de Columbus, Ohio.

Esta ultima era la que traía conmigo ya que no quería que el presente de aro se maltratara, aunque había huido de el apreciaba ese detalle tuvo hacia mi.

Sonó la campana anunciando el fin de almuerzo, guarde el libro en la mochila ya lo terminaría de leer entre clases.

Mi siguiente clase era Biología.

Llegue un poco atrasada, la mayoría de los asientos ya estaban ocupados a excepción de uno.

Y era nada mas y nada menos que a un lado de un Cullen.

Era el que parecía ser mas joven, de cabellos color bronce y el que a mi parecer era el más guapo de los tres.

En cuanto entre al aula sus ojos dorados se posaron en mí. Me dirigí con paso lento e inseguro.

Me debatía entre salir huyendo, o quedarme.

Definitivamente esto no entraba en mis planes de evitarlos.

Me senté lo mas lejos que permitió la mesa y trate de poner lo mas que pude atención a la clase.

Cada cinco minutos echaba un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba en la pared de enfrente, pero como siempre la buena suerte y yo no nos llevamos bien.

El profesor Banner, tuvo que salir porque lo requerían en la dirección dejándonos sin hacer nada. Por lo que decidí continuar con mi lectura, hasta que una voz melodiosa y aterciopelada me interrumpió:

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, tu debes ser Bella Swan- dijo esbozando una sexy sonrisa de lado. No conteste solo me limite a sonreír

Edward Frunció el ceño al ver que no iba a contestar por lo que prosiguió

-¿Te gusta el clima de Forks?- ante es pregunta no pude resistir que se me saliera una leve sonrisa ¿el clima? ¿Enserio?

-Si es un lugar perfecto para vivir- conteste

Iba a contestar pero en ese momento llego el profesor interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

Suspire aliviada.

En toda la clase restante sentí la penetrante mirada de Edward por lo que no pude evitar tensarme bajo su escrutinio.

En cuanto el timbre sonó tome mis cosas y siendo la primera en salir ganándome mas miradas curiosas por parte de los demás estudiantes.

Mi siguiente clase era gimnasia.

Genial- nótese el sarcasmo.

No me gustaba esa clase ya que no estaba acostumbrada a realizar cosas demasiado lentas o a paso humano no era un reto que digamos para mí.

Llegue a los vestidores para cambiarme el uniforme que consistía en un diminuto short azul marino y una blusa blanca muy pegada, haciendo que me ganara miradas lujuriosas por parte del alumnado.

Al parecer en esta clase también tenía a dos miembros del clan Cullen.

Era el chico demasiado musculoso, y la menudita con facciones de duendecillo.

En el transcurso de la clase no dejaron de observarme, supuse que era mi peculiar aroma.

-Hola soy Alice, el es Emmett- indico la pequeña vampira

-Soy Bella- Diciendo esto me aleje lo mas rápido posible de ellos.

La semana paso y los Cullen hacían intentos en acercarse a mi, cosa que yo los ignoraba olímpicamente.

Descubrí que compartía más clases con los Cullen.

Decidí tomar un empleo de medio tiempo, ya que tenia tiempo de sobra y comenzaba a aburrirme,

No pude resistir y obtuve un empleo como enfermera en el hospital de Forks.

Si ya se, ahí es donde trabaja el Dr. Carlisle Cullen pero no iba a pero nada me hacia con verlo, al igual que a sus hijos trataría de ignorarlo.

Además siempre me llamaba la atención el poder ayudar a los seres humanos era como si pudiera redimirme de mi pasado aunque sabia que eso era imposible, al menos una parte de mi quería creerlo.

Los Cullen se habían echo mas insistentes con sus acercamientos, si bien ya no hacían el intento de hablarme, siempre me seguían con la mirada y estaban al pendiente de mis movimientos a excepción de Edward.

Edward solo hablamos un poco en los periodos de Biología que era donde compartía clase con el, si bien yo solo contestaba con monosílabos el no se rendía y de vez en cuando me sorprendía a mi misma sonriendo sinceramente.

Hacia tiempo que no lo hacia pues no encontraba motivo alguno para hacerlo.

Me empezaba a asustar pues yo misma me había puesto mis limites y era yo quien los estaba rompiendo. No podía confiar en nadie, y mucho menos con los Vulturi rondando muy cerca.

Pero por mas que trataba de resistir se me hacia cada vez mas difícil ignorarlos.


	5. la llamada

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos que son míos.**

**La historia es propiedad mía.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3 La llamada.

Estaba en clase de Literatura, y convenientemente en mi clase estaba ni más ni menos que el propio Edward Cullen.

Había pasado tres semanas desde mi llegada a Forks y me algo muy curioso es que en todas mis clases había al menos un Cullen.

Esto me había conseguido volverme algo paranoica.

El profesor Cacciatore un joven de no mas de 25 años, piel bronceada, ojos verdes y cabello largo y rubio. En pocas palabras apuesto.

Todas las chicas de la clase suspiraban por el.

Venia desde Italia, razón por la cual desde un principio no me había caído muy bien que digamos, pero después demostró ser un profesor relajado y buena onda. Además de muy creativo, un requisito claro para ser profesor de una materia como literatura.

-Bien chicos quiero que elijan su autor literario favorito y escriban el poema que mas les llama la atención de el y el porque. -Dijo con su acento italiano muy marcado, lo que causo que muchas chicas emitieran un suspiro.

-¿Cuál autor elegirás Bella?- pregunto Edward mi compañero.

¿Ah, no lo había mencionado? Pues si casualmente es mi compañero.

Averigüe que tres de los Cullen poseían dones como yo. Aunque no en igual forma mientras ellos solo poseían uno, yo tenia tres.

El de Edward era leer las mentes.

El de Alice ver el futuro.

El de Jasper controlar las emociones

Y los míos eran:

Escudo mental y físico.

Electro choques o descargas, si me concentraba era tan potente que podía prender fuego a algunas cosas.

El aroma ya sea disfrazarlo o esconderlo, esto último era muy útil cuando quería escapar o sorprender a alguien o algo.

El escudo me hacia inmune a sus poderes. Jasper no sabía lo que sentía ni me podía manipular, Alice no podía verme, y Edward no sabia que pensaba, cosa que lo frustraba y lo ponía muy ansioso.

-¿Y bien?

Como ahora.

-Ahm… Supongo que de Gustavo Adolfo Becquer

-¿Por qué?

Ya ven de lo que hablo.

Sonreí al recordar a Gustavo.

Lo había conocido en 1854, Los Vulturis me habían mandado a una misión y fue en ella donde lo conocí en Madrid, era un chico sumamente maduro para sus cortos dieciocho años y además de apuesto. Aunque nunca supe como, pero el sabía que yo era diferente.

Me caía súper bien era mi mejor amigo y fui como el me llamaba su musa para muchas de sus creaciones literarias.

Yo sabia que el se sentía atraído hacia mi, pero eso lo olvido cuando conoció a Josefina Espín pero después se enamoro irremediablemente de su hermana Julia Espín, aunque su relación no dio fruto, pues para ese entonces Gustavo aun no era conocido y ella buscaba algo mas alto. Después conoció a Elisa Guillen tuvieron una relación intensa que tampoco funciono y termino casándose con Casta Esteban y Navarro, de la que tuvo tres hijos. Para 1866 Casta le es infiel.

Para el 22 de diciembre de 1870 muere mi querido amigo quien ya estaba enfermo y a causa del frío invernal su condición se agravó.

Días antes de morir dijo:

«_Si es posible, publicad mis versos. Tengo el presentimiento de que muerto seré__más y mejor conocido que vivo_»

Cosa que su amigo Augusto Ferran, otro poeta, y yo lo hicimos.

Sus últimas palabras fueron:

«_Todo mortal_»

Nadie supo que fue lo que quiso decir con eso y no hubo tiempo para preguntárselo.

Claro nadie excepto yo.

El no quería ser convertido, quería ser recordado por eso no lo hice, aunque me dolió y mucho.

Otro misterio también es que nadie supo a ciencia cierta quien fue la musa de sus poemas.

Siempre fui yo.

Otra confesión antes de morir fue esa. Ahora entendía porque sus relaciones amorosas nunca funcionaron.

-¿Bella?

Estaba tan pérdida en mis recuerdos que se me había olvidado que estaba en la escuela y que Edward estaba a lado mío esperando por mi respuesta.

-Siempre me pareció un gran escritor- Dije con nostalgia, recordarlo me había puesto triste.

Edward tenia cara de confundido por mi reacción, estaba a punto de responderme cuando mi celular sonó.

Tome el aparato y en la pantalla se mostró:

Aileen llamando…

Rayos, con todo el ajetreo olvide llamar a mis hermanos.

Me levante de mi asiento faltaban veinte minutos para que la clase terminara por lo que tome mis cosas, sabia que la llamada iba a durar bastante.

Me dirigí hasta el profesor bajo la atenta mirada interrogativa de Edward.

-Disculpe profesor.

El maestro retiro la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo

-¿Si señorita Swan?

- Mi hermana me esta llamando, tengo que contestar ¿puedo retirarme?

El profesor frunció el ceño, sabia que se iba a negar por lo que trate de persuadirlo.

- Profesor Cacciatore – susurre su apellido- por favor es urgente.

El maestro parpadeo varias veces deslumbrado. Se aclaro la garganta.

-De acuerdo señorita Swan pero mañana tendrá que entregarme su trabajo.

Sonreí, cosa que deslumbro más al profesor.

-Gracias.

Faltaba una clase para que las clases se acabaran pero ya que era gimnasia no le di importancia.

Respire profundo, mas por costumbre que por necesidad.

-Bueno, ¿Quién es?- dije contestando el teléfono sabia que eso la enojaría mas.

-¿_**COMO QUE QUIEN ES? ¡BELLA SWAN, SABES LO PREOCUPADOS QUE HEMOS ESTADOS! ¿¡PORQUE RAYOS NO CONTESTABAS EL MALDITO TELEFONO? NI UNA LLAMA…**_

- Aileen ¿quieres calmarte?- interrumpí antes de que siguiera con su histeria-

Ya había llegado a mi coche y me dispuse a subir y arrancarlo.

- ¿_**COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? SI NO HAS...**_

-CALLATE Y ESCUCHAME!- grite ya exasperada. Pude oír en el fondo unas risitas, al ver que me obedeció continúe:

-Aileen estoy bien de acuerdo, si no había llamado es porque estaba ocupada y aunque se que no es excusa es la verdad ¿de acuerdo?

- _**Bien, pero entiende estábamos preocupados**_.- dijo con voz mas calmada

Me orille y detuve en la carretera.

- Lo se – suspire- pero entiende que necesitaba tiempo.

- _**No tienes que estar sola, solo di y nosotros podríamos…**_

- No- sabía que fui muy dura así que quise suavizar las cosas- al menos no por el momento.

-Bella…

- ¿Cómo están los demás?- Pregunte queriendo cambiar de tema.

Aileen entendió de inmediato mi renuencia por lo que no siguió insistiendo

- _**Aquí están conmigo de hecho le tengo en altavoz saluden chicos.**_

-_**Hola Bella**_- se escucho a coro.

Estuve hablando por un rato más con cada uno hasta que llego el turno de Derek.

- **come tutto ciò che va **_(¿como va todo?)- _pregunto Derek en italiano.

- Voy bien, estar con personas es de mucha ayuda

- _**Cariño, sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa no tienes ni que dudar en pedírmelo ¿cierto?**_

-Lo se.

Vi mi reloj de mano y abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿tanto llevaba al teléfono? Faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara mi turno en el hospital

- Ho ottenuto un lavoro come infermiera e sono qualcosa all'indietro, che io parlo di domani _(conseguí un empleo como enfermera y voy algo atrasada te hablo mañana)_

_**- De acuerdo cara mía. Estaré esperando sin falta tu llamada. **_

Derek había estado siempre para mi cuando estaba en Volterra y el había querido escapar conmigo de allí.

Para mi era como mi mentor, mi hermano. Si bien era sumamente apuesto alto, cabellos ligeramente rizados y largos de color castaño y facciones refinadas, pómulos cuadrados nunca lo vi con otros ojos.

Sin duda con el era con quien tenía más confianza, era mi mayor confidente y mi mejor amigo. Sabía que con el siempre podía confiar, aunque a veces se volvía muy sobre protector y sobretodo por los últimos sucesos.


	6. la verdad

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos que son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6 La verdad

Apenas llegue a tiempo al hospital era una suerte que haya traído el uniforme en la cajuela de mi auto por lo que tuve que cambiarme en el baño.

Mi uniforme era todo blanco, zapatos, medias, falda que llegaba a la rodilla, blusa y chaleco y una pequeña gorrita.

Había mucho ajetreo en el hospital, al parecer hubo choque múltiple a las afueras y varios heridos.

Corrí a velocidad humana para que alguien me diera indicaciones estaba a punto de llegar cuando alguien me grito:

-¡Señorita Swan!- Voltee y vi a al doctor Gerandy que era con el quien me había estado reportando estos días y a lado de el estaba el doctor Cullen.

El primero tenía expresión ansiosa y me miraba desesperado claramente la situación no era para menos. Mientras que el segundo me miraba fijamente con expresión seria.

Me encamine hasta ellos.

-Buenos días doctores- salude a ambos aunque solo mire al doctor Gerandy – hay algo en lo que los pueda ayudar- hice señas circulares con los brazos señalando por donde entraban las camillas con los herido.

-Si, si que lo hay, como puede ver son demasiadas personas las que están ingresando. Yo acostumbro a asistir al Dr. Cullen en las cirugías pero como vera no podré ya que me necesitan en otro quirófano- Tomo aire antes de continuar- se que usted es nueva pero no hay suficiente personal ya que es día de descanso para muchos por lo tanto no somos suficientes, si sigue las instrucciones hará un buen trabajo ayudando al doctor Cullen, solo tendrá que pasarle los utensilios.

Guardo silencio, dándome tiempo para comprender lo que me pedía. Por el rabillo del ojo observe al doctor Cullen que estaba tan sorprendido como yo, seguramente no tenía idea de lo que me iban a pedir.

Por la sangre no había ningún problema.

El problema sería si el quería trabajar conmigo

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio y fije mi mirada con el Dr. Cullen esperando su respuesta, ahora todo dependía de el.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las personas analizando la gravedad de la situación y después también el asintió.

Sin decir palabra alguna se encamino hacia el quirófano conmigo pisándole los talones, pero antes de entrar me detuvo, parecía sereno pero por sus ojos supe que estaba nervioso.

- ¿Estas segura?- susurro

- Si se refiere a que no me desmayare si veo la sangre, entonces pierda cuidado no lo haré- preferí salirme por la tangente

Al parecer mi respuesta no le agrado ya que apretó los labios formando una línea recta.

- No estoy seguro de lo que seas Isabella, pero de algo de lo que si lo estoy es que no eres humana, mi deber es proteger a esa gente y si tu eres un riesgo o es un experimento para poner a prueba tu resistencia entonces mejor retírate yo puedo hacerlo perfectamente solo- contesto en un susurro a un mas bajo que el anterior

A pesar del respeto que le tenía aquel comentario me enojo.

- Yo también me tomo muy enserio mi trabajo Doctor Cullen y créame cuando le digo que no se supondrá ningún peligro para nadie, yo también tengo resistencia a la sangre.

Con mi respuesta prácticamente confesé ser una vampiro, pero ya no me importo el tenia sus sospechas solo las confirme.

Me estudio unos instantes con la mirada, tal vez comprobando la veracidad de mis palabras, después de lo que pareció unos segundos eternos asintió y me entrego la ropa con la que tenia que entrar.

La cirugía aunque fue sencilla fue muy tardada, estuvimos encerrados en el quirófano casi por cuatro horas.

Al parecer fue un pedazo de fierro que se le había encajado en el tórax a un joven de no mas de dieciocho años, tuvo que ser retirado de emergencia pues estaba en partes delicadas y podía perforar arterias que le hubieran costado la vida al joven.

Cuando por fin dio por finalizada la operación, sentí un inmenso alivio pues en todo lo que duro el proceso el Doctor Cullen no me había quitado la vista de encima, pero ese alivio duro muy poco pues con un movimiento de cabeza me pidió que lo siguiera a su oficina.

**Mierda, a buena hora se me ocurrió entrar a trabajar como enfermera.**- pensé.- **Bueno ya no hay vuelta de hoja, así que andando Bella tu puedes.**

Hice una señal dando a entender que primero me cambiaria a lo que el asintió y salio.

Una vez cambiada, me encamine rumbo a su oficina donde supuse que ya estaría esperándome.

Durante todo el trayecto me repetía una y otra vez:

**Bella tú puedes…**

**Bella tú puedes…**

**Bella tú puedes…**

Más rápido de lo que imagine me encontré frente a la puerta de la oficina. Inhale profundamente, y reconocí la cargada esencia del Dr. Cullen. Supuse bien ya estaba esperándome.

A pesar de eso toque dos veces, por cortesía seguido de la voz aterciopelada diciendo un suave _pase. _

El doctor Cullen se encontraba sentado en una silla acolchonada detrás de su escritorio examinándome con su mirada.

- Toma asiento

Me señalo la silla que estaba delante del escritorio.

- Preferiría mantenerme de pie.- conteste

- Insisto- su rostro parecía sereno pero su tono de voz dejaba en claro que no queria replicas.

Me acerque lentamente hasta la silla y me senté en ella.

- Isabella quiero…

- Bella por favor- lo interrumpí. Odiaba el nombre de Isabella ya que así era como me llamaban y como era conocida en Volterra.

- Bien Bella… eres una vampiro- pareció mas una confirmación a una pregunta, aun así asentí.

- ¿Por qué tu aroma es tan… inusual?- prosiguió al ver que no agregue nada mas

Sonreí, esa no era una pregunta difícil.

- Es un don, puedo disfrazarlo así como también esconderlo.- Desactive el don dejando al descubierto mi verdadera esencia vampirica, ya no servia de nada seguir ocultándola.

- Ya veo- dijo cundo capto el aroma- ¿Por qué esconderla?

- No se si puedo confiar en ustedes, por lo que me pareció mas fácil hacerme pasar por un humano mas- dije encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia a ese tema

-¿Confiar?- pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

No podía decir nada, no quería exponerlos. Mi existencia siempre había sido un peligro, motivo por el cual hoy no estaba con las personas quienes me querían y yo quería.

Además a ellos que les importaba, sabía que Carlisle mantenía contacto con los Vulturi.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que tan estrecha era su amistad, pero no podía correr riesgos, el podría darle información, incluso entregarme.

¿Y si era una trampa?

No, no, no…

No podía confiar.

- No sucede nada – mi tono de voz salio mas duro de lo que quise.

Se creo un silencio incomodo, don él no dejo de examinarme en todo el momento.

El sabía que yo ocultaba algo, pero también sabía que no iba a revelarlo.

- Tu autocontrol con la sangre es admirable, en todos mis años no había visto a un vampiro con tanta resistencia.

- Excepto usted-dije con una sonrisa agradecida de que no insistiera en el tema.

-Excepto yo- corroboro devolviéndome la sonrisa- dime… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Tu autodominio es sorprendente

No pude responderle ya que en ese momento entro una enfermera con una reluciente sonrisa, que desapareció en el momento en que me vio, estando a solas con el doctor.

- Doctor Cullen necesito que firme la salida de algunos pacientes- dijo entregándole unos papeles

-Claro- contesto él aceptando los documentos.

- Dime Bella- su voz era desdeñosa en cuanto se dirigió a mi- pensé que tu turno ya había acabado ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vi el reloj y comprobé que era cierto, mi turno había acabado hace más de media hora.

-Es verdad lo que pasa…- mi voz se desvaneció al momento en que me di cuenta de porque rayos tendría que justificar mi estadía en el hospital a ella- no creo que le importe. Ahora si me disculpan yo me retiro.

No le di tiempo de replicar al Doctor Cullen ya que salí enseguida.

Al otro día, llegue temprano a la escuela, no había podido estar en paz por estar pensando.

Tal vez hice mal en revelar mi verdadera naturaleza.

Nunca debí aceptar entrar a la cirugía con el, pude haber dicho que no ¿Por qué lo hice?, bueno había poco personal y la situación lo ameritaba. ¿A quien quiero engañar? Muy en el fondo sabía que quería demostrarle a la persona que había admirado por tanto tiempo y que era mi ejemplo a seguir, que yo también podía resistir a la sangre, que yo también podía ser alguien digna de admiración.

_Tú nunca serás merecedora de nada, bella. _

Y era verdad yo jamás podía ser parecida a el en nada, llevaba en mi conciencia miles de muertes, que a pesar de no ser seres humanos eran vampiros.

Siempre me consolaba diciendo que alguien más ya los había matado al convertirlos en vampiros, yo solo los liberaba de este mundo.

Las clases pasaron de lo más normales, y los Cullen se comportaron como si nada, no daban muestras de que se hayan enterado que soy una vampira pero por si las dudas seguía manteniendo mi olor como el de un humano.

En clase de literatura el profesor Cacciatore designo unos trabajos, al parecer los equipos ya se habían repartido ayer mientras yo me fui así que me acerque con él para informarme de que era lo que iba a tratar, y entregarle el trabajo que quede pendiente de darle ayer además, decirle que yo podía hacer perfectamente el trabajo sola, que mejor para mi.

- No señorita Swan según mi lista usted ya tiene equipo- dijo revisando una tabla.

¿Quién podía tomarse las molestias de incluirme en su equipo?

- Profesor podría decirme en que equipo estoy.

- Esta usted con Edward Cullen- claro Cullen.

- Gracias.

Me fui a sentar mi banca donde se encontraba el aludido sonriendo, claramente había escuchado toda la conversación.

- Bien compañera- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de lado- podemos hacer el trabajo hoy después de clases si quieres podría ser en mi cas

En su casa, con seis vampiros rondando y si contamos al doctor serian siete, y si agregamos que aun no estoy segura de lo que planean. No gracias.

- Preferiría en mi casa, tendremos mas privacidad para hacer el trabajo

- De acuerdo.

Sonó la campana pero antes de salir el profesor me retuvo. Edward me dijo que me esperaría en el auto a lo que yo solo asentí.

- Bien señorita Swan, eh leído su trabajo y me pareció impresionante la forma en que usa las palabras, habla de Gustavo A. Becquer con… con cariño- dijo lo ultimo algo confundido a lo que no pude mas que sonreír.- Me dejo asombrado no eh visto un trabajo mas ejemplar que este.

- Gracias- conteste algo avergonzada, al parecer exagere con el trabajo.

- Bueno mi punto es este- dijo mirándome fijamente- en dos semanas hay una convención es Seattle de literatura donde dan consejos a escritores joven, podría ser interesante y podrías orientarte… sabes tienes un futuro como escritora.

Observe atentamente sus ojos para ver si no había algún truco detrás de sus palabras, pero parecía sincero y realmente interesado en que yo aprendiera algo ahí.

- Pediré permiso a mis hermanos profesor, que viva solo no signifique me mande sola, necesito sus consentimiento para salir de Forks, yo le informare- claro que no necesitaba permiso de nadie solo lo dije para así poder negarme en caso de que no quisiera ir, pero parecía divertido así que tal ves me decida ir.

Cuando Salí al estacionamiento ya no había Nunkun auto excepto el mío, y Edward me esperaba recargado en el, cuando me vio me dirigió una sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela aunque algo mas tímida.

- ¿Qué quería el profesor?- pregunto cuando ya íbamos de camino a mi casa.

- Me invito a una convención en Seattle de literatura- dije tranquilamente

El frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada mas.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa nos dedicamos a hacer el trabajo el cual términos rápidamente en medio de charlas triviales, hasta que la cosa se puso seria.

- ¿Por qué vives sola?, tu familia no se preocupa de que te pueda pasar algo, digo eres una adolescente que vive solo, un blanco perfecto.

- Me se cuidar sola, no le tengo miedo a nada- y era verdad no le temía a nada si había huido era para liberarme de la clase de vida que llevaba.

- Hay cosas a las que deberías tenerle miedo, como a mi- dio en tono sombrío

No aguante y solté una carcajada

- Tu no me das miedo, un simple vampiro no puede darme miedo, yo sola puedo con un ejercito- Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde las palabras habían salido de mi boca.

Me pare abruptamente de la mesa y me dirigí a la cocina el me siguió tomándome con fuerza de la muñeca y me giro, me puso contra la pared, dejándome encarcelada entre ella y su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- su voz fue un susurro bajo y amenazador, hubiera causado que cualquiera se acobardara, cualquiera excepto yo.

- Lo que oíste- no había vuelta atrás ya lo había dicho no me iba dejar atemorizar.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-¿Qué eres un vampiro?- asintió lentamente- Desde el primer día, creo que es normal que entre tu propia especie te reconozcan ¿no crees?

De la sorpresa me soltó y retrocedió dos pasos dándome tiempo de alejarme mas de el. Me observo de pies a cabeza, quite mi disfraz dejando mi verdadera esencia, observe como el aspiraba y sus ojos se volvían una tonalidad mas oscuro, no entendí esta acción.

-Así que es verdad- susurro más para si mismo que para mí.- Ella tenía razón

- Edward será mejor que te marches- pedí

El sin decir nada hizo lo que le pedi.


	7. la charla

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de unos que son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7 La charla

La noche paso demasiado rápida para mi gusto, cuando me di cuenta ya iba atrasada para el instituto.

Ya necesitaba cazar, pues si bien aun podía aguantar unos días más en mis ojos ya se estaban mostrando la diferencia.

No sabía como se iban a comportar los Cullen ahora que ya sabían mi verdadera naturaleza, pero pues yo no veía nada de malo, digo ellos también son vampiros, en que les afectaría, tener a uno más en Forks. Tal vez piensen que es por el territorio, pero pues si ese era el problema yo podría cazar fuera del pueblo, ellos tienen derecho pues llegaron antes que yo.

También otra idea que había rondado mi cabeza, era que podía irme y regresar en unos años cuando ellos ya no pudieran estar aquí pues serian reconocidos y notarían que no cambiaron.

No, no me iba a ir. Tal vez pudiera adelantar las cosas y alertar a los Vulturis que me encontraba en Forks para que vinieran por mí. Sabía que solo me iban a dar dos opciones unirme o morir.

Y como no tenía pensado volver a formar parte de la guardia entonces la única opción que quedada era...

Sabía que mis hermanos se iban a deprimir e incluso sentir dolidos y traicionados, sobre todo Derek. Pero es que ya no le veía otra solución al problema, además no había porque seguir postergando lo que era inevitable, no estaba dispuesta a seguir escondiéndome que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Los Vulturis por mas que se digan ser mi familia y sobretodo Aro, sabían el riesgo que implicaba tenerme como enemiga, cosa que no creía que estuvieran dispuestos a hacer y mucho menos a arriesgarse, no seria muy difícil provocarlos.

Llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela y note que el único espacio libre era entre el volvo y el BMW3 de los Cullen, estuve tentada a esconder mi vehiculo y fingir que me vine caminando, pero seria demasiado raro para los humanos, considerando la distancia de donde se encontraba mi casa a la escuela.

Y desde cuando Bella Swan era una cobarde. Eso nunca.

Estacione mi auto y corrí a paso humano dentro de la escuela donde ya habían iniciado las clases.

Mi primera clase era historia.

Toque a la puerta seguida de un claro y fuerte _pase._ Detecte dos efluvios de vampiro, sabia que eran los Cullen pero sin verlos no sabia cual de ellos eran ya que aun no estaba tan familiarizada con el aroma de cada uno a excepción de Carlisle por mi trabajo en el hospital y el de Edward porque se sentaba conmigo en las clases que compartía con el, aunque después de lo de ayer no sabia que esperar de ahora en adelante.

Entre y ubique a Emmett y Jasper sentados juntos y el único lugar disponible era enfrente de ellos ¿enfrente de ellos? ¡Oh diablos! Esto tenía que ser una estupida broma.

No, lo olvidaba todo se debe a mi buena suerte- nótese el sarcasmo.

Suspire resignada y me dirigí al asiento.

Me detuve al observar a Jasper, había algo que se me hacia familiar en él. Sabía que lo había visto en algún lado, sacudí mi cabeza alejando esas ideas para después.

Ningún humano vio cuando me detuve y lo observe, pero pude percatarme como se removieron inquietos los vampiros que tenía detrás de mí.

Cuando la clase dio por finalizada, fui la primera en tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí, no necesitaba quedarme más tiempo del que era necesario.

La siguiente clase era matemáticas, donde compartía con Alice.

- ¡Hey Bella!- saludo un ansioso Mike, en cuanto puse un pie en el salón-Te guarde un asiento junto al mío ven.- y sin dejarme objetar nada mas me tomo de la mano y me llevo.

Me tomo por sorpresa que me tomara de la mano, no tanto por su osadía, si no porque se supone que los humanos por puro instinto se alejan de nosotros, inconscientemente advierten el peligro, pero este chico era muy atrevido.

-Estas helada- exclamó a lo que solté mi mano de su agarre de inmediato

-Lo siento- murmure.

-Debes estar muriéndote de frío- se quito su chaqueta y me la extendió- ten pontela.

- No es necesario- tomo mis brazos y los introdujo dentro de la chaqueta. Estaba tan aturdida por su insistente actitud que solo me deje guiar, obviamente si no quisiera ni en sus sueños me hubiera podido obligar.-Gracias- susurre.

Mike siguió con su monologo, sin yo ponerle mucha atención ya que podía llegar a ser amable como hace rato, pero era _**demasiado**_ insistente hasta al punto de llegar a hostigarme. Solo asentí o negaba de vez en cuando fingiendo parecer interesada.

Alice no perdía palabra alguna de nuestra charla ni de nuestros movimientos, tenia la vista fija en el pizarrón, pero de ves en cuando su vista se desviaba hacia nuestra dirección y fruncía el ceño.

Cuando el sonó el timbre quise devolverle la chamarra a Mike pero _**insistió demasiado**_ en que se la devolviese al finalizar las clases a lo que solo pude asentir.

La siguiente clase paso de igual forma solo que esta la compartía con Rosalía y como los demás no me quito la vista de encima.

Empezaba a sentirme como ratón de laboratorio.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté con los chicos. Mike me dedico una enorme sonrisa al ver que aun traía su chaqueta puesta, en cambio Jessica al reconocerla lanzo dagas con los ojos. Fue una situación incomoda.

Tome una bandeja y me serví un tazón de fruta con un jugo de manzana, después me encamine hacia la mesa.

-Bella yo… yo- Mike se veía sumamente nervioso, eso solo significaba una cosa ¡ay no! hoy no venia con humor- quería pre… preguntare si… si tu querías salir… digo conmigo ma… mañana

¡Mierda!

- Yo Mike veras- Piensa Bella, piensa Bella..

-Bella podemos hablar- Vaya no me di cuenta cuando Alice se acerco a la mesa.

Mire a Mike después a Alice, observe que los demás Cullen ya se encontraban en la puerta trasera de la cafetería que conducía al estacionamiento mirándome fijamente, esperando mi respuesta.

Suspire. Enfrentarme a un grupo de vampiros o quedarme para rechazar a un humano. No era la primera ves que lo hacía pero Mike se había portado en lo que cabe _**bien**_, molesto claro pero en ninguna forma fue grosero y me daba lastima. Por lo que opte fácilmente la primera opción.

- Nos vemos después chicos- dije antes de levantarme

-Bella…- susurro Mike, pero claro yo lo oí.

-Claro Mike una salida de amigos no esta nada mal, ponte de acuerdo con los chicos y me avisan- le dedique un pequeña sonrisa y sin mas salí de ahí.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunte cuando nos encontramos enfrente de los autos.

- No creo que sea el lugar apropiado para hablar, que te parece nuestra casa- sugirió Alice. Los demás estaban callados.

No tenía nada que temer así que, que más daba. Asentí.

-Bien pero yo llevare mi auto

- Será mejor que Edward vaya contigo por si tratas de escapar- contesto Rosalie, a lo que no pude contenerme y solté una fuerte carcajada.

-Si claro- _**como si pudieran detenerme**_-complemente en mi mente.

Sin decir nada mas y dejando a Rosalie furiosa me monte en mi vehiculo y a los cinco segundos también subió Edward en el asiento copiloto. Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para no soltar otra carcajada por la situación.

El trayecto transcurrió en silencio excepto por algunas indicaciones por parte de Edward para llegar a su casa.

Nos detuvimos frente a una casa de tres pisos color blanca, ere hermosa toda el ala este habían remplazado las paredes por ventanales permitiendo el acceso a mas luz.

Reconocí el Mercedes de Carlisle, eso significaba que iba a estar presente toda la familia. No entendía el motivo de la reunión, pero sea lo que sea no me iba a dejar amedrentar.

En menos de un segundo Edward estaba a mi lado abriéndome la puerta. En cierto modo ese gesto, tal vez si hubiera sido unos días antes no me habría sorprendido tanto, pero dadas las circunstancias ye el modo en que ayer se comporto fue inesperado.

-Gracias- murmure a lo que el solo asintió.

Los demás empezaron a entrar en la casa, Edward me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que lo siguiera a lo que lo hice.

Al entrar el Dr. Cullen y una señora muy bonita de cabello color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón quien estaba a su lado, estaban esperando.

-Buenos días Isabella, soy Esme Cullen, madre de estos chicos-dijo con una maternal sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto señora, por favor solo Bella-correspondí a su saludo devolviéndole la sonrisa- Buenos días Doctor Cullen.

-Buenos días Bella y de igual forma te pedimos solo Carlisle y Esme- asentí- Pasemos a la sala -dijo ahora poniéndose serio. Me indico con un moviendo de su mano que pasara primero.

Los sillones eran de color blanco, de aspecto acolchado, uno individual, uno para dos y el otro para tres. Me senté en el individual, Carlisle y Esme se sentaron en el de pareja, Rosalie y Alice en el de tres, Jasper tomo lugar a en el brazo del sillón a lado de Alice y Emmett lo hizo de igual forma con Rosalie, sin embargo Edward se recargo en el sillón de Esme y Carlisle.

Nadie decía nada, era una situación exasperante.

-¿Y bien?- al fin habló Emmett. No fue hasta que lo vi que me di cuenta que la pregunta era dirigida a mí, mientras todos observaban expectantes a que dijera algo.

-¿Y bien, que?-pregunte

-¿No piensas hablar?-Dijo Rosalie en tono mordaz.

-Si no se han dado cuenta ustedes fueron los que pidieron hablar conmigo, no yo con ustedes, por lo que lo que supongo los que tendrían que decir algo aquí son ustedes-como nadie dijo nada empecé a levantarme- Bien si nadie tiene nada que decir yo me retiro.

Inmediatamente Jasper, Emmett y Edward estaban entre yo y la puerta bloqueándome la salida. Reí por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Edward frunciendo el ceño

-Nada- Negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo tratando de no soltar una carcajada por la irónica situación.

Lo cierto es que solo una vez desde que fui convertida, me habían tapado el paso. Nunca más volvieron a cometer ese error. Pero esa fue la antigua Isabella. Aquella Isabella que yo trataba de dejar atrás. Lo bueno de esto era, que esta acción tiempo atrás me hubiera enfurecido, hoy me resultaba cómica.

-Chicos- llamó la atención Carlisle levantándose y poniéndose en medio de nosotros- no hay porque exaltarnos hablemos tranquilos, ven Bella toma asiento de nuevo por favor.- dijo empujándome suavemente con la mano en mi espalda.

Una vez todos en nuestros antiguos lugares, el interrogatorio comenzó.

-Bueno, Bella- inició Carlisle- ¿Cuál es la razón por la que viniste a Forks?

_**Para morir **_-pensé, sin embargo me limite a contestar- Es un buen lugar para vivir.

Algo en mi rostro no debió convencerlos, ya que cruzaron rápidas miradas entre ellos.

-Queremos la verdad- Demandó serio Carlisle

Suspire.

-De acuerdo, vine a solucionar unos problemas.- Bueno eso no era mentira, mi existencia era un problema.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- inquirió Alice, con la mirada preocupada.

- Son problemas personales- dije secamente.

Vi como iba a protestar pero Jasper a su lado se removió incomodo, pude observar que tenia la mandíbula tensa y no respiraba. Edward debió leer su mente que era lo que le ocurría ya que lo miro para después dirigir la mirada hacia mí, fue cuando me percate del problema.

Yo aún conservaba la chaqueta de Mike y Jasper por lo que descubrí no toleraba estar tanto tiempo entre humanos ya que aun tenía las ansias de la sangre humana y gracias a la chaqueta yo, y la sala olía a humano.

-Lo siento- susurre al mismo tiempo que activaba mi escudo y don del aroma.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a combinarlos y es lo que estaba haciendo ahora, use el don para ocultar el aroma al mismo tiempo que el escudo lo empujaba creando ondas por toda la estancia y liberando la casa del efluvio sin necesidad de quitarme la chaqueta ya que ya no olía a humano.

- ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- peguntó Emmett sorprendido al igual que todos los presentes.

-Mi don- conteste simplemente

-Pero…-empezó Carlisle, supe que estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo. La charla que mantuve ayer con él en el hospital sobre el don de mi aroma- Bella ¿Cuántos dones tienes?

-¿Dones?- pregunto esta vez Esme

Asentí contestando la pregunta de Esme para después contestarle a Carlisle.

- Son tres: Un escudo tanto mental como físico, es por eso que sus dones contra mi no funcionan- sus caras eran de perplejidad- También puedo esconder o confundir mi aroma y dar pequeños toques eléctricos que puedo aumentar la intensidad hasta prenderle fuego a algo.

Todos parecían en shock y no emitían ningún sonido, lo único que faltaba era que se oyera el típico grillito que se oye en las películas o caricaturas.

Al fin Jasper hablo:

-Pero lo que tú hiciste no fue ninguno de lo que mencionaste.

-No, no lo fue- le dí la razón- aprendí a combinarlos, lo que vieron fue el del aroma con mi escudo.

Todos asintieron en silencio.

-Bien Bella seré directo en esto- habló nuevamente Carlisle.- ¿Conoces a Victoria?

Victoria… Victoria… Victoria…

Trataba de relacionar el nombre con alguien que haya conocido…

-Hmm…-Murmure, todos me observaban atentos a mis reacciones. Hasta que la figura de una pelirroja vampiriza llego a mi mente- Ah ya… ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- no entendía la relación de Victoria con los Cullen.

-Ella vino aquí, a nuestra casa, a decirnos algunas cosas sobre ti.

¡Mierda!


	8. Victoria

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 8 Victoria.

Bueno tal vez no todo estaba perdido, todo depende de lo que Victoria les hubiera contado de mi.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijo?- pregunté cautelosamente

-¡Que mas prueba que esa quieres Carlisle! ¡Conoce a Victoria! Ella misma lo admitió ¡entonces es verdad! ¡Es una zorra!- No sabía realmente a lo que Rosalie se refería pero el ultimo comentario me enfado y mucho.

-Mira Rosalie, no se que diablos Victoria les dijo, pero de ninguna manera óyeme bien, te vuelvas a referir de esa forma a mi, a menos que quieras terminar echa cenizas- toda la frase la dije en un susurro bajo y amenazador sin siquiera levantar la vista de la mesa, una ves que la levante, no se que vieron en mis ojos que todo los Cullen se estremecieron, Rosalie asintió y tomo nuevamente asiento con una postura tensa, ya que se había levantado del sillón.

Carlisle carraspeo rompiendo el tenso silencio que de había creado.

-Cálmate Bella, por favor- pidió él. Una ves que asentí continuo.

- Victoria vino a…-parecía buscar la palabra correcta- Advertirnos sobre ti, dijo que tu asesinaste a su marido- ¡Vaya!- y que eras una fugitiva de los Vulturis,-fue mi turno de tensarme, así que la muy estupida les había hablado que estuve con los Vulturis- Ella quiere matarte los sabes- Asentí-No pareces mala persona-Rosalie bufó- Bueno a veces, necesito una razón para no dar aviso a los tres reyes de que estas aquí.

Si les contaba de Victoria tenía que contarles de mí, pero eso significaba implicar a mas personas.

Bueno podía contarles, y después irme si bien mis planes no salieron como planeaba podría provocar a los Vulturis en otra parte y esperar mi muerte o si Carlisle o algún otro me consideraba una amenaza podría también hablares y ellos llevarían a cabo la ejecución sin ninguna interferencia.

Además no quería que si esta es la última vez que hablamos se llevaran una _**muy**_ mala impresión de mí, que casi estaba segura de que lo sería.

Pase mi mano por mis cabellos alborotándolo más y suspire.

Hora de contar la verdad.

-Bien ¿Quieren saber como conocí a Victoria?, bien.- tome aire y lo solté de golpe.- Soy un ex miembro de la guardia Vulturi, fue ahí donde conocí a James. Yo no dejaba que nadie se me acercara y los que se me acercaban los alejaba, a excepción de Derek y Jonathan mis hermanos, pero llego él y destruyo los muros que yo misma me auto impuse, me hizo creer que no había nadie mas para el que yo, y me propuso escaparnos.

Yo estaba encantada con la idea, era mi primer amor, pero no contaba con Victoria, la esposa de James- Todos jadearon y pusieron cara de asombro- ella descubrió que james le era infiel, yo ni siquiera sabia nada, pero cuando lo averigüe, me aleje de el.

Mis hermanos estaban preocupados pues si antes era hostil, y llena de odio, fue peor.

Una noche salí de caza y James me siguió, me juro que me amaba y que iba a dejar a Victoria por mi, pero yo ya no le creí, no soy tan estupida- solté una risa amarga- pero, algo con lo que tampoco contaba era de que el se había llegado a obsesionar conmigo, incluso antes de ser vampiro el ya me acechaba, según el por mi aroma hipnotizador-sonreí, aunque fue una sonrisa triste- Al ver que yo seguía con mi negativa quiso abusar de mi.

Detuve mi relató pues esa era una parte que aun me seguía afectando, observe atentamente las reacciones de los Cullen. Los hombres mostraban enojo, pues tenían los puños fuertemente apretados y las mujeres sollozaban sin lágrimas en los hombros de sus parejas, incluso Rosalie cosa que me sorprendió.

- Y fue ahí donde los mataste, supongo- Concluyo Edward entre dientes con la mandíbula tensa.

Negué lentamente, y sonreí tristemente.

-No fue necesario, Victoria llego a tiempo, ella lo mato- Todos parecían en Shock incluso los hombres habían aflojado sus puños y las mujeres habían dejado de sollozar, tenían la mandíbula desencajada.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Alice con un hilo de voz

- Como escucharon, Victoria mató a James y me inculpa de su muerte- como nadie decía nada continúe- Y si, los Vulturis me buscan no se que razones les haya dado Victoria, pero no me interesa, ellos me buscan por mi poder, soy una parte fundamental en la guardia y temen que si algún día me vuelvo en contra de ellos los acabe. Bueno Carlisle no se si esa sea razón suficiente para que se convenzan de que yo no mate a James, no directamente al menos.- él asintió- así que si ya esta todo aclarado yo me …

-¿Porque escapaste de la guardia?- bien si ya había contado eso que mas daba.

- Presente mi renuncia formalmente, ellos se negaron y no me quedo de otra que escapar.

-No es a eso a lo que me refiero- replicó

Suspiré.

- Me harté de la forma de vida que llevaba, deseaba una más _**normal **_y estando en el castillo era imposible.

-¿Entonces Por que te uniste a la guardia?- pregunto Edward

- No me uní nací ahí.- conteste, ellos parecían anonadados

-¿Como que naciste ahí?- Esme trato de sonar calmada pero fallo ya que se le quebró la voz en la última palabra

Me removí incomoda en mi asiento, venia la parte mas difícil.

- Antes los Vulturis, tenían aun vampiro que era capaz de saber cual era el don de un vampiro, o bien saber si un humano tenía potencial como vampiro. Esto pasó cuando mi madre estaba embarazada- todos permanecían en silencio intrigados, esperando a que continuara, pero sabia que aunque era casi imposible que llorara, sentía un nudo en la garganta- Al principio pensaron que era mi madre, pero después se dieron cuenta que era lo que llevaba en su vientre.

Esperaron hasta el momento de mi nacimiento, mi madre y padre se negaron rotundamente a entregarme por lo cual ellos los asesinaron. Me llevaron al castillo donde me encerraron en una torre, al parecer James tenia razón en lo de olor según aro por eso fue lo de la torre para mantenerme _**segura**_- dije en tono burlesco.

-¿Nunca trataste de escapar?- pregunto Emmett a lo que Edward le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-Eran vampiros, Emmett y ella humana como…

-Oh, por supuesto que trate de escapar- Interrumpí a Edward a lo que todos abrieron los ojos como platos.- Pero como bien dices Edward ellos eran vampiros, yo una estupida niña humana, fue a los trece años lo único que gane fue un brazo y tres costillas fracturadas como castigo- escuche unos jadeos pero no quise levantar la viste para ver de quien provenían, no quería la lastima de nadie.- y así fue hasta que cumplí los diecisiete años, hubiera sido a los dieciocho, pero Aro estaba impaciente, yo me resigne a convertirme en los mismos monstruos que asesinaron a mis padres, era la única forma de alguna forma sobrevivir.

Pero nadie imagino nunca que llegaría a tener tanto poder, ni siquiera el propio Aro por lo que quedaron sorprendidos, unos para bien y otros para mal, pues sabían que los que me trataron como una basura mientras fui humana de alguna forma me las cobraría cosa que nunca hice- agregue- pero aun así prefirieron guardar su distancia e hicieron bien. Cualquiera que se interponía en mi camino- Hice una mueca al recordar- bueno aprendían a nunca mas cometer ese error. Escuche hablar de Carlisle Cullen- Sonreí a Carlisle- y de la nueva forma de vida que creo sobre la dieta de animales, si ya iba a ser una maldita al menos no iba a matar _**humanos**_- remarque la ultima palabra dejando en claro que si había matado a otras cosas- Derek y Jonathan estuvieron conmigo desde que fui humana, eran los únicos que me trataban bien, cuando me dí cuenta de lo que me había convertido, quise cambiar y al ser negada mi renuncia escapé, Derek se negó a dejarme sola por lo que huyó conmigo, me presento a su familia, la que tenía antes de ser un Vulturi y me aceptaron como una mas.

Estuve con ellos durante unos años hasta que me di cuenta que los Vulturis bueno, no se tomaron muy bien que digamos mi escapada y fueron por mi, yo no podía seguir arriesgando a Derek ni a la familia que tan bien me había aceptado por lo que me fui, y vine a Forks a acabar con todo, pero no pensé que la loca y estupida vampira pelirroja me siguiera. Como ven Victoria es el menor de mis males- Termine.

_**Bueno tal ves sea el menor de mis males, pero puede ser mi solución**_-pensé-_** Si los Vulturis se demoran, ella puede terminar las cosas después de todo me quiere matar, no es que fuera mas fuerte que yo, de hecho no duraría ni tres segundos en el campo de batalla conmigo, pero tampoco es como si me fuera a defender.**_

Una mano en mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos suicidas.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó suavemente Edward.

Asentí fervientemente con la cabeza

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta Victoria ahora?- pregunté. Entre mas pronto la encontrara mas pronto se acabarían los problemas.

Edward debió notar mi actitud ansiosa ya que se me quedo viendo un buen rato, casi pude ver como los engranajes de su cabeza funcionaban. Hasta que puso expresión de comprensión.

-¿Cuándo dijiste que venias a Forks a solucionar unos problemas personales no te referías a…- puso cara de terror al comprender finalmente lo que me proponía- ¡Tu piensas…!- se vio incapaz de terminar la frase. Dio media vuelta y estampó su puño en la pared haciendo un enorme hoyo.

Los demás observaban la escena tratando de comprender, hasta que Alice al fin capto el mensaje ya que se puso histérica.

-¡Estas Loca! ¡Piensas suicidarte!- yo me encogí en mi asiento nunca pensé que tuvieran esas reacciones. Los demás me observaron como si me hubieran crecido tres cabezas.

Apoye mis codos en mis piernas y hundí mi cabeza en las manos mientras escuchaba todo el escándalo que tenían, ahora todos se encontraban de pie.

- ¡CALLENSE!- grito Carlisle sin duda estaba muy alterado.

Una vez todos es sus anteriores posiciones empezó nuevamente el interrogatorio.

¡Genial!

-¿Por qué quieres acabar con tu existencia?- preguntó suavemente Esme, tal ves temiendo desatar nuevamente la ira de sus hijos.

-Dije que quería acabar con mis problemas, y el principal es mi existencia.

-¿Tus hermanos saben lo que tienes planeado hacer?- inquirió Carlisle

-No, si no nunca me hubieran dejado venir- murmure. Había dado en mi punto débil.

-Por supuesto que no- murmuro Alice entre dientes.

-Ya basta- explote, me levante de la mesa- a ustedes no tiene porque incumbirles lo que haga o deje de hacer, de todas maneras tarde o temprano los Vulturis me encontraran y al no querer unirme ellos me mataran, ¿Así que para que alargar lo inevitable? ¿Para que causar más problemas? Por eso deje a mi familia para que no se metieran mas y no voy a dejar que ustedes lo hagan.

- No dejare que cometas una estupidez- siseo Edward poniéndose a mi altura y quedando nuestros rostros a solo centímetros.

Sentía como la furia bullía en mi, tomo todo mi autocontrol no abalanzarme hacia él.

Agotada me desplome en el sillón.

No pude evitarlo y rompí en sollozos, sentí unos brazos rodearme, no tuve que mirar sabia que era Edward.

-No importa que, estoy contigo.- susurro en mi oído

-Cuenta con nosotros también Bella- dijo Emmett.

-No saben en lo que se están metiendo, no pueden hacer nada- dije entre hipidos.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó solo se que en cuanto me compuse me separe de Edward, dirigiéndole una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Lo siento no dejare que se metan en esto- dije con voz firme- no tienen lo que se necesita.- tenía que ser sincera, sin embargo parece que los ofendí.

-¿Qué clase de debiluchos nos crees Bella?- dijo Emmett indignado.

-Lo siento pero eso esta en ligas mayores.- respondí

- Jasper en nuestro mejor estratega, peleo con neófitos, tal vez pueda darte clases.

Reí con solo la idea de que pudiera necesitar clases, aunque tal vez hubiera una técnica que no me supiese. Pero pronto mi risa desapareció.

¡Claro! Como no me di cuenta

-¡Tu!- apunté a Jasper, sobresaltando a todos con mi grito.- yo sabia que te conocía

-¿De donde si se puede saber?-preguntó el aludido un tanto confuso.

-¿Conoces a María?- respondí con otra pregunta, el se envaró y asintió lentamente- si, yo lo sabía, te vi pelear contra un grupo de neófitos, déjame decirte que no estuvo nada mal.-al ver que no quitaba la cara de confusión agregue- Fue en una misión de los Vulturis pero tu no me viste, Aro nos mando a lidiar con el problema, pero preferí quedarme fuera de todo el alboroto.

-¿Nada mal?- pregunto Emmett escéptico- ¿solo eso? Pero si Jasper es genial.

- Oye yo no estoy acostumbrada a dar cumplidos.

-Bueno entonces me considerare afortunado- contesto Jasper con una sonrisa.

Me fije en la hora del reloj y observe que era demasiado tarde para trabajar. Carlisle debió ver mi expresión ya que se apresuro a responde

-Me tome la libertad de pedir el día para ti y para mí, sabia que esto iba para largo-dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-No hay problema, pero yo me tengo que ir- me levante y me dirigí a la puerta

-Estaremos vigilando Bella- advirtió Alice antes de que cerrara la puerta, yo solo rodee los ojos.


	9. decisiones

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 9 Decisiones.

Edward POV

Nunca pensamos en verdad lo que había llegado a sufrir Bella.

Acababa de salir de la casa y aun nadie reaccionaba, nos quedamos mirando fijamente unos a otros, mientras escuchábamos como Bella arrancaba su coche y se iba.

Los pensamientos de todos eran un caos total, así que los bloquee.

-Bueno, creo que Victoria nos mintió- dijo Emmett.

Rosalie le metió un golpe en la nuca.

-Eso es más que obvio.- Entre dientes murmuro un "baboso" que todos escuchamos.

-¿Fue buena idea platicar con ella no crees Edward?- pregunto Alice con sarcasmo.

Pero me lo merecía eso y más.

Victoria nos había engañado viniendo a pedirnos ayuda para acabar con Bella.

**Flashback **

**Era un día antes de entrar a clases, y Alice no podía vernos en sus visiones del día de mañana, todo lo que veía era un muro negro, como si hubiéramos desaparecido, cosa que era muy raro ya que nunca le había pasado eso. **

**Alguien toco la puerta, por estar pensando en el problema de Alice ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando alguien se había acercado, detectamos en el aroma de un vampiro. **

**Carlisle, aun no se iba a su turno al hospital así que como patriarca de la familia fue el a recibir a la vampira mientras nosotros lo flanqueábamos por si las dudas.**

**Era pelirroja, alta y pálida, para mí un vampiro común y corriente, por sus ojos rojos supimos que su dieta era a base de humanos. **

**- Buenos días, mi nombre es Victoria.- Dijo la vampira.**

**-Buenos días, Victoria soy Carlisle Cullen y ellos son mi familia- dijo mi padre- se te ofrece algo- pregunto con amabilidad.**

**-Solo vengo a advertirles de una vampira, acaba de llegar a la ciudad y es muy peligrosa.- todos voltearon a verme para ver que era lo que pensaba, pero ella tenia su mente bloqueada traduciendo unas canciones al alemán, me encogí de hombros. **

**Mi padre invito a que pasara a la casa, una vez todos sentados mi padre pregunto:**

**-¿Hay alguna razón por la cual quieras _advertirnos_ de esta vampira?**

**-La hay, ella es peligrosa, los Vulturi la buscan, y nada mas me encantaría que la encontraran, por todo lo que me ha hecho, arruino mi vida- dijo con los ojos oscurecidos por el odio**

**Esto despertó nuestra curiosidad.**

**-¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto Esme**

**- Se metió con mi esposo, para después matarlo. Quiero venganza y necesito ayuda.- dijo mirando fijamente a Carlisle.**

**- Lo que estas tratando de decirnos es que quieres de nuestra ayuda para matar a esa vampiro, que engaño y mato a tu esposo.- afirmo Carlisle.**

"**_Suena razonable"- _pensó Rosalie, yo estuve de acuerdo con ella.**

**Después de estar charlando un par de horas con ella concluimos en que lo pensaríamos, solo le daríamos lo que necesitaba saber de ella, pero no nos meteríamos en la pelea hasta que estuviéramos seguros. **

**Ella se fue contenta.**

**-No lo se hay algo que no me cuadra en esto- murmuro Alice- ¿Dijiste que no podías leer su mente?- me pregunto, yo negué.**

**- No, la tenía bloqueada.**

**- Esto es raro.**

**- Dijo que ella llego a la ciudad, tal vez sea el motivo por el cual no puedas vernos Alice- Razono Jasper.**

**Después de eso, nos fuimos a la escuela.**

**Conocimos a Bella, pero no parecía un vampiro, su olor era peculiar y no podía leerle la mente, ni el don de Jasper funcionaba con ella, Alice seguía sin ver nada. **

**Además de que algunas veces la vimos comiendo comida humana.**

**Victoria se encontraba con nosotros pero ya no venia en la cas, si no que nos esperaba en el bosque y nosotros le proporcionábamos lo que quería saber.**

**Alice se canso de esta situación, y se negaba a darle más información a Victoria.**

**Carlisle llego a la conclusión de que necesitábamos hablar con Bella y que ella nos diera su versión para ver quien tenia la verdad. **

**Yo también ya no quería dar información a Victoria, pues aunque sonara absurdo pensaba que estaba traicionando a Bella, ya que en los días que la conocí descubrí que era muy agradable. **

**Fin del Flashback **

No podía ni imaginarme tanto dolor que paso Bella, entendía el porque creció llena de odio y hostilidad.

-Ahora debemos encontrar alguna forma de que acepte nuestra ayuda- dijo Alice más animada.

-¿Por qué debemos ayudarla?- pregunto Rosalie.

- Ella no es más que otra victima de los Vulturis Rosalie, pobre Bella nunca me imagine que alguien pudiera pasar por eso.- contesto Carlisle en tono melancólico.

- Si Rose, además piénsalo una buena batalla puede ser divertido.- Dijo Emmett flexionando sus músculos.

-Pero ella no aceptara nuestra ayuda, ustedes mismos la oyeron _**"**__**Lo siento pero eso esta en ligas mayores"**_- dijo imitando su tono de vos- obviamente se cree mejor que nosotros- dijo en tono despectivo.

- Yo la convenceré- dijo Alice muy segura. Claro nadie se le resiste al encanto ni las manipulaciones de Alice.- Por el momento no hay que dejarla sola, ya ven la estupida idea que trae, con eso no dudo de que horita haya decidido ir a buscar a Victoria.

Todos nos quedamos viendo, con lo terca y testaruda que es, no tenía ninguna duda que es lo que estaba haciendo, y sin duda mi familia pensaba lo mismo.

"_**Creo que necesitaba cazar hermanito, porque no vas a hacerle compañía"- **_sugirió Alice en su mente, yo asentí y me levante dispuesto a irme.

-Una cosa antes de que te vayas hijo-Dijo mi padre, en su mente pude ver que ya sabia lo que haría- Podemos decirle a Bella que no oriente en cuanto al campo de batalla, si vamos a ayudarla necesitamos estar preparados. No se cuanto poder tiene pero sin duda, es mucho para que Victoria haya tenido que pedir nuestra ayuda y los Vulturis le tengan miedo.

-Alguien que puede convencerla también eres tu Carlisle-Dijo Jasper.- La forma en la que hablo de ti fue de mucho respeto y sin duda alguna te admira y machismo.

-Si me di cuenta- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ve por ella chico.-dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo.

Salí y seguí su rastro, además de las marcas de las llantas del coche.

Cuando por fin llegué, vi como descendía de su auto, no pude evitar que se me formara una sonrisa boba en el rostro, se veía tan delicada, e indefensa, pero sabia que no era así ella misma lo había demostrada con todo lo que nos contó que le toco vivir.

Solo de pensar como fue maltratada me llenaba de rabia, nadie tenía derecho a tratarla de esa forma, y me odiaba pensar que yo estuve a punto de traicionarla.

Supe que ya se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, pues observe como olfateo en el aire y buscaba a través de los árboles, así que decidí salir de mi escondite.

Me acerque a ella, vi como sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-Sabes Cullen no pienso, ir a buscar a Victoria, no al menos en este momento- dijo divertida.

-Quien sabe Swan con esas ideas suicidas que traes es mejor asegurarse- respondí un tanto en broma y un tanto en serio.- Voy de caza y quería ver si querías acompañarme.

-De acuerdo- vi como observo su atuendo- solo me quitare la chaqueta de Mike.

Cierto aun tenia puesta la chaqueta de ese imbecil.

-Bueno vamos.-dijo una ves que se la quito.

Pasamos toda la noche cazando hasta que falto una hora para entrar a clases.

Fue muy interesante verla cazar, tiene aspecto de dulce e inocente, pero verla así fuera de control y dejándose llevar por sus instintos, tengo que admitirlo fue muy sexy.

Nunca había pensado así de una mujer, pues miles de veces había visto a mis hermanas y madre cazando incluso a las del clan Denali y nunca me pasó por la cabeza ese pensamiento, Bella me trastorna.

-Bueno, tengo algo de tierra en la ropa y aun tengo tiempo de una ducha así que creo que nos veremos en la escuela.-Dijo sacudiéndose su ropa.

-Yo… esto… Bella…

-Solo suéltalo Edward.- me interrumpió. ¡Dios debía lucir como un idiota!

-Quería preguntarte si quisieras que pasara por ti, para irnos a la escuela.- lo solté lo mas rápido que pude.

Ella pareció sorprendida.

-Ahh… yo… Supongo que si- Sonreí ahora era ella la que estaba nerviosa.

-Bien, nos vemos luego.- Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y salio corriendo.

Dijo que si, en el trayecto a clases le soltaría la bomba de que quería que nos entrenara, haber como se lo tomaba, solo espero que no se enoje.

Wow, recordé la forma en que reacciono cuando Rosalie la insulto, de verdad dio miedo, no espero que no se enoje si algo aprendí fue: No hacer enojar a Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10 decisiones Bella<p>

Después de mi caza con Edward fui a mi casa a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

Preferí relajarme un rato con la tina, en vez de la ducha.

Abrí, la llave y espere hasta que estuviera caliente, me gustaba de esa forma ya que en mi piel helada hacia de efecto relajante. Una vez dentro me pude a pensar en lo que paso en las últimas doce horas.

Bien lo admito lo de Victoria fue una decisión precipitada, era la solución del momento, pero ya pensándola bien con calma, no me parece lo mejor, ok, ok no es lo mejor.

En primera no pienso irme de este mundo dejando a esa perra loca con vida, que si bien ya no la recordaba o no la tenia muy presente ahora que lo hice no pienso dejar que viva, si es que se le puede llamar a esto vida.

Y en segunda no le daré el gusto a _**ella **_de ser quien acabe con Bella Swan y aunque me duela con la indestructible Isabella Swan porque quiera o no, dejarlo en el pasado es algo que siempre me perseguirá.

Me hundí en la tina completamente, gracias a la no necesidad de respirar podría permanecer horas y horas sin salir a la superficie.

Y ahora los Vulturis, de ellos no me queda nada que hacer o decidir solo esperar, hasta que den conmigo, una ventaja mía era que así como con los Cullen tampoco los dones de la guardia surtían efecto conmigo y Demetri que es el rastreador no podía dar con mi paradero.

Y hablando de los Cullen ellos…

El sonido de un claxon me saco de mis reflexiones.

¡Demonios! Edward ya había llegado y yo aun estaba en la tina.

Salí rápido y me vestí lo mas pronto posible unos jeans desgastados y una blusa azul celeste algo holgada, mis converse y una chaqueta, además de la de Mike para devolvérsela.

Claro y tome unos guantes, no quería que usara nuevamente de excusa que tenia frío para volvérmela a prestar.

Salí y Edward ya me esperaba recargado en su volvo con esa sonrisa torcida suya, le devolví la sonrisa aunque algo más tímida.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto pare permitirme la entrada a su coche, -iba a extrañar conducir-, y en menos de un segundo el ya estaba a mi lado arrancándolo.

-¿Guantes?- inquirió Edward con una ceja enarcada.

Suspire.

-Si, ya sabes no quiero que newton vuelva a pensar que tengo frío y me preste su chaqueta- dije mostrándole la chaqueta que tenia en mis manos.

El gruño y yo me reí.

-No era necesario que pasaras por mi hasta mi casa, yo pude haberte esperado en la carretera y así nos ahorraríamos tiempo- dije aunque sabía que si no fuera por el yo aun seguiría en la tina.

-No es problema, además si no me equivoco aun estabas en la bañera.- ¿Quite mi escudo, que pudo leer mi mente?

Fue su turno de reír al ver mi cara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno puedes cambiarte rápido, pero tu pelo aun sigue mojado y puesto que no escuche agua caer supuse que tendrías alguna tina.

-Oh buen trabajo Sherlock.

Después de eso no dijimos más, pero pude ver que estaba nervioso y trataba de decirme algo ya que constantemente me miraba de soslayo y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte al fin.

- No… yo…. Bueno…-

Suspire exasperada.

-Suéltalo Cullen.

Ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, observe que sus hermanos ya estaban ahí esperándonos, también note que todos parecían tener una charla mental con el ya que lo miraban fijamente y el les devolvía la mirada, su expresión era de suplica.

Tomo aire y se devolvió hacia mi.

-Bella, yo… bueno nosotros queríamos saber si podías darnos algo de entrenamiento, ya sabes si te vamos a ayudar con los Vulturis y todo eso debíamos estar mas preparados, y como tu dijiste que era el asunto de ligas mayores pues bueno…

Escuche al fondo que Rosalie dijo: _**oh genial ya esta divagando. **_

Me hubiera echado a reír de no ser porque la situación no tenia nada de graciosa.

Apreté fuertemente la mandíbula, aparentemente iban a seguir insistiendo con esto y no solo eso si no que ya lo daban por echo.

No respondí solo Salí del auto sin ver a nadie.

Entre en la escuela y7 me tope con Newton, no andaba de humor como para también soportarlo.

Le entregue su chamarra y seguí con mi camino sobre el hombro le grite: Gracias.

Como en casi todas mis clases las tenía con algún Cullen, preferí salirme de la escuela.

Me fui rumbo al bosque donde pudiera pensar que hacer.

Solo había dos opciones era si o no.

No dejarlos ayudarme, e irme seria lo mejor para ellos, seguirían con su no-vida normal, fingiendo ser un humano mas y listos.

Pero estamos hablando de los Cullen. Sabía que seguirían insistiendo hasta que yo les diera una respuesta positiva.

Si los dejos ayudarme, bien podría entrenarlos como ellos me lo habían pedido y así estarían mas familiarizados en como se llevaría la batalla, además de los dones que tenían, y si agregamos los míos pues podría resultar.

Pero si alguno muriera, por defenderme es algo que no me podría perdonar nunca, eso era lo que me temía, suficientes muertes llevaba ya en mi conciencia como para aumentar mas la cifra.

Y no solo eso, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo ya me había empezado a encariñar con ellos.

Era por eso que no había querido meter en esto a mi familia no resistiría que les pasara algo.

No se cuantas horas habían pasado pero supongo que varias, pues ya estaba oscureciendo, unas pisada me alertaron pero de inmediato reconocí el aroma y me relaje.

- Te estuvimos buscando.- dijo

-Si, pues ya me encontraron.- conteste. Sabia que estaba haciendo grosera por lo que procedí a disculpare- Lo lamento, es solo que su propuesta me altero un poco.

-¿Por qué no dejas que te brindemos nuestra ayuda?, ¿Tan malos nos consideras?- pregunto aunque sabia que en la ultima estaba bromeando.

-No es eso es solo que…- pase mi mano por mi cabello alborotándolo mas.

-Temes que nos pase algo.-concluyo el por mí.

Asentí.

Se sentó a mi lado en silencio, estuvimos por varios minutos así en silencio.

-Se que ustedes pueden ser buenos, y con mis dones y los suyos podríamos lograrlo, pero si algo les pasara- mi voz se quebró.

-Sabemos en lo que nos estamos metiendo Bella, no te preocupes, si no estuviéramos seguros jamás te hubiéramos ofrecido nuestra ayuda.

-Dime Jasper, que sentías cuando acabas con esos neófitos- mi voz fue bajando gradualmente en cada palabra hasta convertirse en un susurro.

-Era terrible, por mi don yo sentía lo que ellos sentían justo en el momento de su muerte.- Contesto de igual modo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo dejar a María?- pregunte

- Mi amigo Peter dejo el grupo, años después lo volví a encontrar y me platico que había conocido a una señorita Charlotte, eran felices fue cuando vi que había otra opción. Y conocí a Alice, después nos unimos a los Cullen.- Termino con una leve sonrisa.

-Se esta haciendo tarde y es mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos preocupar a los demás- Dijo después de unos minutos.

Se levanto y extendió su mano hacia mi, sonreí y la tome.

-Supongo que si reciben entrenamiento no serian tan malos.- Dije en el camino.

-Por supuesto.- contesto el con una sonrisa, sabía que con eso ya habia aceptado su ayuda.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí otro cap. Después actualizare el otro fic. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 11

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y vimos que Jasper tenía razón todos estaban esperando afuera, y con decir todos incluyo también a Carlisle.

En cuanto nos visualizaron Alice se abalanzo sobre mí dándome un muy efusivo abrazo, torpemente se lo devolví.

-Bella no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenias, por favor no te vuelvas a ir de esa manera, nosotros lo hacemos para ayudarte de todo corazón, por favor no te enojes- Suplico.

Suspire mientras me desasía de su agarre, todos me miraban expectantes a que yo dijera algo.

Pero al momento de dar una respuesta no me salía la voz, solo abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada.

Jasper entendió lo complicado que era para mí aceptar la ayuda de alguien más por lo que decidió intervenir por mí, puso una mano en mi hombro y asintió sonriente a los demás.

Alice pego un chillido y empezó a dar brinquitos, los demás se limitaron a sonreír.

-Me alegro que hayas recapacitado, Bella.-Dijo Carlisle, tendiéndome una mano.

Vacilante la acepte.

Una vez que lo solté me vi elevada del piso.

-Genial, gracias Bella, por fin algo de diversión- Emmett de verdad parecía emocionado con la idea. Tanto que me llevo cargando hasta la sala.

-Emmett bájala- Gruño Edward.

Emmett le dio una sonrisa picara.

-Claro Eddie, no te pongas celoso, es toda tuya- Contesto dejándome a un lado de él.

-No estoy celoso- Gruño Edward.

Carlisle les dirigió una mirada severa para advertirles de que guardaran silencio.

-Bella necesitamos, que nos ayudes a entrenar, se que podemos lograrlo todo es ponernos atentos y hacerlo mejor posible.- dijo Carlisle.

Asentí.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya dos días desde esa conversación.<p>

Siempre que se tocaba el tema lograba rehuir.

Edward pasaba todo el tiempo fuera de clases en mi casa, se había convertido en una rutina, que pasara por mí para ir a la escuela, después me llevaba a mi casa y me dejaba en el trabajo así como también pasaba por mí.

Solo iba a su casa a cambiarse y asearse.

Creo que más bien tenía miedo de que fuera a cometer alguna imprudencia, por lo que me mantenía vigilada.

Aunque ya le había comunicado mi decisión de no dejarme _**matar**_ por ella, aun se mostraba receloso.

Mi familia ya estaba enterada de que conocí a los Cullen,-aunque lo de la batalla aun no- pues se los había dicho en una conversación telefónica que habíamos tenido. No les había agradado la idea del todo sobre que conviviera con otros vampiros y Derek fue el peor cuando le dije que era ni más ni menos que Carlisle Cullen.

Yo le asegure que sabia lo que hacía y que en cuanto viera algo sospechoso inmediatamente me iría de Forks, esto pareció calmarle un poco pero ahora las llamadas que antes eran una vez por semana se habían convertido en diarias, agradecía mucho que se preocupara por mí pero a veces era exasperante.

Estábamos en la cafetería, y a pesar de el contacto que habíamos tenido los Cullen y yo, me sentaba en otra mesa.

Observe como Jasper estaba rígido y tenso, él y yo también manteníamos charlas, no éramos íntimos como Edward y yo ni tan cercanos pero nuestra amistad aumento considerablemente después del día en que acepte su ayuda.

Me pare de mi mesa, que compartía con Ángela, Jessica, Tyler, Ben, Mike y Laureen, y me dirigí hacia la mesa de los Cullen.

Parecieron sorprendidos de ver que me iba a sentar con ellos, pero es que quería probar algo.

Jasper estaba sentado entre Alice quien sostenía su mano y Edward.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- Le pregunté a Edward.

-Pero por supuesto- contesto él apuntando a una silla vacía enfrente de él.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, me refiero aquí donde estas tú- Algo confundido acepto y cambio su lugar. Estaba consiente de que casi todas las miradas de la cafetería estaban en nosotros.

Me senté en silencio, y me concentre en lo que quería hacer.

Ellos me miraban curiosos.

Mire un punto fijo en la pared que estaba hasta el otro extremo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Emmett cuando ya no pudo más con su curiosidad.

-Quiero hacer un experimento- murmure sin quitar mi vista de la pared.

Quería intentar lo que hice cuando estuve en la casa de ellos, cuando les explique lo de Victoria y traía la chaqueta de Mike puesta.

Solo que ahora era mas complicado pues trataba de focalizar el aroma de todos los humanos que estaban en la cafetería, y con ayuda de su escudo crear una barrera entre el aroma y Jasper para que ya no tuviera problemas para respirar.

Al parecer la respuesta que le di a Emmett no satisfació la curiosidad de nadie pues aunque trataba de concentrarme, me era difícil ya que estaban murmurando y susurrando entre ellos.

-_¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿Qué intenta? Esto es raro, parece concentrada, ¿porque frunce el ceño?... ahora parece molesta…_

-Podrían callarse, un misero segundo- dije entre dientes, mientras abría los ojos, no me había dado cuenta cuando los había cerrado.

Una vez que hube identificado el aroma de cada humano de la cafetería interpuse mi escudo alrededor de Jasper, para evitar que el olor llegara a él.

Observe como él y Edward –que seguramente había leído su mente- abrieron sus ojos claramente sorprendidos, el primero al sentir el cambio al su alrededor.

- Respira- Lo anime.

Alice, Emmett y Rosalie me miraron como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

Seguramente pensando en que si el respiraba, atacaría al primero que se le cruzara en frente.

Jasper algo receloso dio una pequeña inhalación y cuando vio que todo estaba seguro dio otro algo mas profunda.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, y yo estaba sonriente por haber podido lograrlo.

-¿Cómo…?- Alice dejo inconclusa la pregunta esperando a que yo contestara.

-Hice lo mismo que con lo de la chaqueta de Mike, solo que en vez de una chaqueta fueron muchos estudiantes y en vez de expulsar el aroma interpuse mi escudo alejándolo de Jasper- Dije encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia.

-¿Lo había echo antes?- Inquirió Edward.

-No, no al menos de tanta magnitud- dije haciendo una mueca.

-¿Entonces como sabrías que funcionaría?- pregunto Rosalie en todo despectivo.

-Bueno solo había dos resultados el primero que fue positivo, y el segundo es que aumentara el aroma de los humanos volviéndolo mucho mejor que lo que es.

Lo bueno fue que resulto lo primero

- ¿Te das cuenta de que pudo ser un completo desastre si hubiera resultado lo segundo?-inquirió Rosalie en un tono mordaz.

- Pero no fue así- contraataque yo- además si uno no arriesga no gana.

-Pudiste haber arruinado todo- exclamo ella.

-No soy tan imprudente como crees, jamás hubiera dejado que pasara nada.

Rosalie estaba a punto de responderme pero Alice decidió, intervenir, cambiando de tema.

La relación con Rosalie no había mejorado en nada, si es posible cada día iba de mal en peor.

La verdad es que no sabia cual era su problema.

_**Oh, de verdad te parece poco que llevas a su familia a una inminente batalla donde no sabes si alguien puede salir herido o peor…- **_Bueno debí admitir que la vocecita de mi cabeza tenía razón.

* * *

><p>- Bella podrías quedarte unos minutos- Dijo el profesor Cacciatore<p>

Todos los demás tomaron sus mochilas y fueron saliendo uno por uno, Edward se mostró algo reacio a dejarme pero después de advertirle con la mirada de que me dejara, salio por la puerta.

-Bien Bella. –Dijo una vez que el aula estaba vacía- no me has confirmado tu asistencia al evento de literatura en Seattle.

Era verdad con todos los contratiempos que habían surgido, se me había olvidado por completo que el profesor esperaba mi respuesta.

- ¿Y bien que dices?- pregunto cuando vio que no le respondí

Bueno, distraerme un poco en una cosa tan banal como aquella no me vendría nada mal.

-Si profesor, hable con mis hermanos y ellos me concedieron el permiso para salir fuera de Forks, usted diga cuando.- conteste con una sonrisa, recordando la escusa que le había inventado antes.

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Bueno sería la próxima semana en viernes, por la mañana. Tengo el permiso del director y tus faltas serán justificadas y llegaríamos aquí el domingo por la tarde.

_**Con que un día y dos noches Huh?**_

-De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Salí y Edward se encontraba recargado en su coche esperándome.<p>

-No tenias que esperarme ¿Sabes?- el se encogió de hombros mientras me quitaba mi mochila, y la ponía en el asiento trasero.

-Así que como hoy es su día libre señorita Swan ¿le apetecería hacer algo?- pregunto cuando ya estábamos en camino.

Enarque una ceja por la formalidad en su pregunta.

-Por que no señor Cullen.- conteste de la misma manera a lo que el río.- Vamos a tu casa- Sugerí

-¿A mi casa?- pregunto escépticos, y la verdad es que tenía razón pues no había vuelto allá.

-¿Por qué no?- respondí. El asintió y puso marcha a su casa.

Pasamos un rato agradable en su cuarto, platicando, escuchando música o a veces en un cómodo silencio. Claro esto fue hasta que a Emmett se le ocurrió entrar.

-Eddie, no acapares a Bells- Emmett y sus apodos.

-¿Pasa algo Emmett?- pregunte divertida, por su puchero.

- Estoy aburrido…

- Y no tenías otra cosa mejor que venir a molestar ¿verdad?- interrumpió Edward.

-En parte- admitió Emmett a lo que Edward puso los ojos en blanco, yo miraba la escena cómica- Bells cuando empezaremos a luchar quiero algo de acción.

Suspire resignada, sabia que no podía eludirlo para siempre.

-Venga vamos, muéstrenme lo que tienen.

Emmett parecía niño pequeño en una mañana de navidad, salio dando graciosos brinquitos hacia el patio trasero gritándole a Jasper.

Bien hora de ver lo que los Cullen tenían para mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicas aquí como ven<strong>_

_**Empiezan el entrenamiento.**_

_**Pronto aparecerá Victoria lo prometo.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**DenisseR-Cullen. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 12 Entrenamiento

Edward se levanto del suelo donde habíamos estados sentados y me tendió la mano, con una sonrisa la tome y me levante para irnos donde estaba Emmett.

Llegamos al patio donde ya nos esperaban todos –a excepción de Carlisle que estaba trabajando- vestidos con ropa deportiva.

Inmediatamente formaron un círculo a mí alrededor incluyendo a Edward.

Observe cada cara para ver si mostraban aunque sea la mas minima muestra de arrepentimiento, pero no encontré nada.

Suspire.

- Chicos, de verdad aun están a tiempo de…- No pude terminar ya que me vi interrumpida por un duendecillo.

-No, Bella ni lo pienses, no te vas a echar para atrás, no ahora que ya aceptaste.- Dijo Alice en un tono donde no dejaba lugar a replica.

Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad?

-De acuerdo- dije levantando las manos en muestra de rendición- ¿Quién quiere empezar?

-Yo, yo, yo, yo- exclamo Emmett levantando la mano y dando saltitos.

Sonreí por su entusiasmo.

-Bien Emmett serás el primero, pero necesito a otro voluntario también. Quiero ver la técnica y la forma de luchar que tienen antes de empezar a hacer cambios, sugerencias, arreglos etc., etc.

Ellos asintieron, en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Emmett y Jasper avanzaron unos pasos más allá para poder hacer la demostración.

Tomaron posición de ataque.

Emmett utilizo el ataque directo mientras que Jasper lo esquivo y logro tomarlo por los brazos. La pelea duro unos 30 minutos mientras seguían forcejeando, al final Jasper salio vencedor.

Todos esperaban expectantes a que diera mi crítica.

Me aclare la garganta.

-Bueno esto es fácil. –Comencé- Tu Emmett como decirlo sin que te ofendas, tu estilo es más de un neófito, te dejas llevar y te confías por tu fuerza, necesitas concentrarte mas en una estrategia.- Emmett puso una mueca- Y tu Jasper te confías demasiado porque conoces el estilo de Emmett, solo recuerda cuando sea la verdadera pelea tu adversario será un total desconocido para ti, y tendrás que improvisar. "Improvisar a veces es la mejor táctica"

-Bueno y si eres tan buena porque no nos lo demuestras- refunfuño Emmett.

-Será un placer- Sonreí- Les demostrare que lo que ustedes hicieron en media hora se puede hacer en menos.- con la mano les indique a ambos que pasaran al centro del patio.

-¿Ambos?- pregunto Jasper un tanto sorprendido.

-Claro- Asentí, Emmett se encogió de hombros y los dos se fueron donde les dije.

A penas había avanzado dos pasos cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo impidiéndome seguir caminando, no necesite voltear para ver quien era pues sentí la familiar descarga que me producía cuando me tocaba.

-¿Si, Edward?- él tenía el ceño fruncido.

-No estoy seguro de lo que piensas hacer- dijo viendo tras mi hombro a sus hermanos, parecía preocupado.

-No te preocupes, no les haré daño, se controlarme- le di una pequeña sonrisa para calmarlo, pero parece que no funciono pues frunció mas el ceño.

-No me preocupo por ellos- respondió.

-Gracias Eddie, también te amamos- grito Emmett

Entonces entendí, Edward estaba preocupado por mí, realmente era lindo saber que alguien fuera de tu familia, se interesara por ti. Sonreí y no pude evitarlo, acaricie su mejilla mientras le susurraba.

-Estaré bien ¿si? Se lo que hago, tranquilo.- Pareció aturdido, me avergoncé e inmediatamente quise retirar mi mano, pero el me lo impidió tomándola y apretándola nuevamente en su mejilla, inconcientemente relajo su agarre en mi brazo y permitió liberarlo.

-¡Vamos par de tortolitos!- Grito Emmett rompiendo la burbuja en que Edward y yo nos habíamos sumergido. Alice le metió un golpe en la nuca y le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar.

Estoy segura que de ser humana, ahora mismo estuviera como un farolito.

Me separe de Edward y fui donde Jasper y Emmett sin voltear atrás, por la vergüenza.

-¿Podrías tomar el tiempo por favor?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió.

Emmett como supuse fue el primero en atacar, trato de derribarme pero apenas unos centímetros antes de tocarme, me moví esquivándolo y subiéndome encima de su espalda tome su cabeza en posición de arrancarla.

-Te mate Emmett- susurre en su oído.- Estas fuera.

Jasper aprovecho la distracción y tomo velocidad para atacarme por la espalda, esta vez sin embargo no hice intento de esquivarlo si no todo lo contrario me voltee para enfrentarlo. Este pareció desconcertado por unos segundos pues creyó que seguiría la misma táctica que con Emmett, segundos que aproveche para tomarlo por los brazos, ponerlo pecho tierra, subirme a su espalda en horcajadas y tomar su cabeza entre mis manos.

-Gané. - fue lo único que dije antes de levantarme.

Sonreí victoriosa.

-¿y bien?- pregunte a Esme quien parecía en shock, sacudió su cabeza y vio el cronometro que traía entre manos.

- treinta y dos segundos- susurro.

Nadie decía nada, solo se quedaban viéndome como si en ves de una tuviera tres cabezas, empezaba a ponerme incomoda, pero recordé que para lo que a mi era normal para ellos era totalmente nuevo.

Un carraspeo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Eso fue impresionante- me felicito Carlisle. ¿A que horas llego? Debió haber adivinado lo que pensaba pues me respondió- Llegue justo antes de la pelea, cuando aun estaba _**platicando**_ con Edward- dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa picara.

-Oh… Vaya- Bien Bella que respuesta mas inteligente, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-¡Eres fabulosa Bella!- exclamo Alice, al parecer ya habían salido del shock.

-¿Alguien mas duda de mi criterio en la batalla?- pregunte petulante, enfocando mi vista en Emmett.

-Yo… bueno…- Balbuceo él- quiero la revancha.

Parecía realmente dolido de haber perdido, pero más bien diría yo que fue porque una chica le gano, no pude más que asentir.

Ellos siguieron entrenando por un rato mas.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba anocheciendo así que procedí a disculparme para retirarme a mi casa.<p>

-Bueno chicos yo me retiro, que tengan buena noche.- me despedí.

-Oh vamos Bella ni que fueras a dormir quédate un rato mas- Alice puso un puchero muy parecido al gato que sale en Shrek.

Afortunadamente en ese preciso momento mi teléfono sonó vi la pantalla, era mi hermana Aileen.

-Voy a contestar- sabía que no tenia caso irme a otra habitación ya que de todas maneras escucharían lo que dijera por lo que salí un momento de la casa.

-¿Bella?- pregunto una vez que conteste.

-¿Quién mas si no?- digo, se supone que me esta hablando a mi teléfono ¿no?

Ella río.

-_**me preguntaba, como ya se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad y en la escuela les dan dos semanas libres vendrías a casa con tus hermanos favoritos.**_

Fue mi turno de reír.

-Bueno supongo que no puedo negarme ¿verdad?- pregunte

_**-no**_- contesto, a lo que yo rodee los ojos.

-Bien ahí estaré.

Estuvimos un rato mas hablando hasta que colgamos, parecía realmente feliz con la idea de que fuera aunque sea unos días a casa y para que negarlo yo también me moría de ganas de volverlos a ver de nuevo.

Estas serían unas vacaciones interesantes.

….

* * *

><p>Ya era jueves, mañana iría a Seattle con el profesor Cacciatore.<p>

Los Cullen no estaban muy contentos con la idea, bueno a Rosalie le daba igual.

Me encontraba en mi casa haciendo mi pequeña maleta, Edward estaba conmigo sentado en mi cama y refunfuñando.

-No entiendo para que quiere que vallas, para que le servirías tu allá.

-Vaya, gracias Edward.- conteste rodando los ojos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-contesto él.

-No, no lo se.

-Haber porque no eligió a un chico, porque eligió a una chica tan linda como tu- explico el. Estaba tan ocupado en despotricar que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Así que crees que soy linda?- pregunte

Abrió los ojos enormemente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Y bien?- pregunte acercándome a el con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Cla… claro- murmuro él.

Se veía tan tierno cuando estaba nervioso que quise provocarlo más.

-¿Qué tan linda ehh…?- pase mi mano por su cabello.

Se paro de golpe, pensé que iba a salir corriendo pero en vez de eso, paso sus brazos por mi cintura pegándome mas a él.

Ok, ahora era yo la que estaba nerviosa, y el lo sabia ya que sonrío.

- Pienso que eres la cosa mas linda que eh visto y que llegare a ver. –contesto acercando su rostro al mío. ¡¿Iba a besarme? Oh dios, oh dios, - eres terca, testaruda caprichosa, pero sobre todo adorable, hermosa y valiente.

Estaba su rostro tan cerca al mío que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi boca.

Y de pronto lo sentí, sus suaves y tiernos labios pegados a los míos.

¡Edward estaba besándome! ¡A mí!

…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien chicos aquí les dejo este cap<strong>

**¿Qué tal? ¡Por fin el tan esperado beso de Edward y Bella!**

**Y el entrenamiento ¿Qué les pareció?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>DenisseR- Cullen<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13<p>

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Edward Cullen.

Besándome.

A mí.

Sentí como Edward dejaba de mover sus labios al ver que yo no correspondía, inmediatamente lleve mis manos detrás de su nuca y las entrelace correspondiéndole.

Pude sentir como sonreía sin dejar de besarme.

Lo que en un principio comenzó como un beso suave y tierno se fue convirtiendo en uno mas apasionado.

Con su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar, que gustosa se lo dí.

Y todo el resto del mundo desapareció.

Solo estábamos el y yo.

Ni Victoria, los Vulturis, mi familia, los Cullen.

Nadie ni nada.

Solo Edward y Bella.

Solo fui conciente de que un momento a otro ya no me encontraba de pie, si no en una superficie mullida, y Edward encima mío, aun sin dejar de besarnos.

Solo que ya no solo eran besos si no que ahora sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y las mías no se quedaban atrás.

Teníamos que parar si no esto llevaría a otra cosa y no había tiempo tenía que prepararme para el viaje a Seattle.

-Las… maletas…- murmure entre besos.

-No vayas- respondió el que ahora besaba mi cuello.

-Edward… para tengo… que… prepararme- ¡Rayos! Ahora me estaba besando detrás de la oreja justo en el lóbulo y no me dejaba hablar con coherencia y el muy maldito lo sabía.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ceder el teléfono de Edward empezó a sonar. Trato de ignorarlo pero era demasiado molesto.

Refunfuñando y maldiciendo Edward se separo de mí para contestar.

-Bueno- contesto enojado.

-Vaya hermanito, pero que carácter- respondieron del otro lado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Alice?- pregunto de forma cortante.

-Solo quería saber si Bella ya tiene listas sus maletas, si no es así se le hará demasiado tarde- dijo entre risas.

-Creí que no podías ver el futuro de Bella.- Respondió Edward aturdido.

-No pero lo supuse, adiosin, saludos Bella- y sin mas colgó.

El cuarto se sumió en un silencio incomodo, ambos estábamos sentados en la orilla de la cama.

-Yo, lo siento Bella- dijo con un suspiro- me deje llevar, no debí tratar de sobre pasarme, de verdad no se que me paso…- lo interrumpí pues la verdad se veía nervioso.

-No hay problema Edward- conteste con una sonrisa- no fuiste el único que se dejo llevar, ahora a preparar las maletas.

No dijo nada mas, solo se limito a verme en silencio ir de aquí para aya.

No puedo decir que no estaba nerviosa, porque seria una gran y completa mentira, pero es que nunca me había pasado esto, ni siquiera con James. Con el nunca fue mas aya de besos y fue todo jamás tuvimos una relación física.

Pero con Edward fue diferente, me deje llevar, cosa que me asusto.

* * *

><p>Había quedado con el profesor Cacciatore que nos veríamos en el aeropuerto, donde una avioneta nos estaría esperando, era mucho más rápido que en coche.<p>

Edward me acompaño al aeropuerto para traerse de nuevo mi coche, pues no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solito en un estacionamiento.

Si, llámenme infantil pero es mi coche.

No estaba segura de cómo despedirme de él, o de cómo habíamos quedado después del vergonzoso episodio anterior por lo que solo le di un simple _"gracias"_y baje corriendo del auto.

-¿Lista?- pregunto el profesor Cacciatore una vez dentro de la avioneta. Asentí y la avioneta despegó.

-¿dime no te da miedo volar? ¿Qué se vaya a caer o estrellar?- inquirió él para hacer platica.

-No, en realidad no creo que pase, y si fuera así, bueno muchos me han dicho que soy indestructible- respondí no sabiendo el cuanta verdad ocultaban mis palabras.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo, a mí si me da un poco de nervios.- contesto

Después de eso la plática se concentro más en la escuela y profesores.

Aproximadamente dos horas después aterrizamos en Seattle, eran las 12:00 de la tarde.

Nos registramos en un hotel –pagado por la escuela- y pedimos dos habitaciones.

Claro, una era haber aceptado venir con él y la otra aceptar estar en la misma habitación, aunque no necesitase dormir.

La conferencia no era si no hasta mañana por lo que ahora teníamos el día libre, y decidí aprovecharlo haciendo unas compras.

Baje al vestíbulo, donde me encontré al profesor Cacciatore platicando con, por lo que alcance a escuchar otro profesor, y éste traía a un alumno.

Me acerque a ellos para informarle al profesor sobre mi salida.

-Oh… mira aquí esta- Dijo el maestro Cacciatore en cuanto me vio- profesor Collins es un placer para mí presentarle a la señorita Swan.

El profesor Collins era un señor que rondaba los cuarenta años, algo canoso, ojos azules aunque algo cansados y expresión amable.

-Es un gusto conocerla señorita Swan- dijo estrechándome la mano- el es mi alumno, el señor Hudson- señalo al joven que estaba a un lado de él.

Iba estrecharle la mano, pero al parecer el tenía otros planes, ya que tomo mi mano y se inclino para besarla.

Aleje mi mano lo mas que pude y trate de sonreírle pero creo que me salio mas una mueca.

-¿Y bien Bella que haces aquí abajo?- pregunto el profesor Cacciatore.

-En realidad venía a pedirle permiso para salir, quisiera aprovechar el tiempo para hacer unas compras si no es problema.

-Claro que no es problema solo que te quiero aquí a mas tardar las 9:00 de la noche ¿entendido? – respondió.

-¡Yo puedo acompañarla!- se ofreció inmediatamente Hudson.

Bufe. Era aceptar o quedarme aquí encerrada.

Con una sonrisa aun mas forzada asentí y salimos del hotel.

Tomamos un taxi y en todo el camino no paro de hablar de si mismo.

-¿Y dime Bella tienes novio?- pregunto una ves que estábamos en el centro comercial.

-¿Novio?- él asintió- bueno yo no en realidad….

-¡Hola Bella!- escuche que gritaron.

Voltee solo para encontrarme ni más ni menos que con Alice Cullen que se dirigía hacia mí con una radiante sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Observe que de hecho Emmett, Jasper, Edward e incluso Rosalie también se encontraban aquí, con una sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro.

¡¿Pero que demonios hacían ellos aquí?

¿Qué acaso no les había pedido explícitamente que se quedaran en Forks?

Ellos debieron ver que estaba que echaban chispas, ya que vacilaron por unos instantes para después reanudar su marcha nuevamente.

-Hola Alice que sorpresa, pensé que estaban en Forks- respondí entre dientes.

-Oh, si pero es que necesitaba hacer unas pequeñas compras y que mejor que Seattle- respondió ella haciendo una seña con la mano para restarle importancia.

Me les quede viendo incrédula, hasta que raya –como me había dicho que se llamaba- carraspeo llamando la atención.

-Si, esto… chicos el es Rayan Hudson. Rayan ellos son Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie- dije señalando a cada uno respectivamente.

-Valla Bella aun no tienes ni un día aquí y ya te pusiste a ligar- exclamó Emmett.

-No estoy ligando- rezongue.

-Bueno yo estaba a punto de invitar a Bella a salir si ustedes no hubieran aparecido…- murmuro rayan bajito, pero claro como somos vampiros lo escuchamos a la perfección.

-Gracias por acompañar a Bella pero ya no será necesario- le contesto Edward mordazmente, quien sabe que habrá estado pensando para que se molestara.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el hotel Bella- me tomo nuevamente la mano y me planto un sonoro y húmedo beso en ella. Emmett era el mas cercano a mi así que sin que rayan se diera cuenta me limpie la mano en la chaqueta de Emmett, a lo que este hizo un gracioso gesto de asco.

-Te lo mereces- murmure.

Una vez que Rayan desapareció, me gire con las manos en las caderas para encarar a los Cullen.

-¿Y bien?- pregunte aunque en el fondo ya no estaba tan enojada, después de todo había descubierto que esto era típico de los Cullen.

-No pudimos resistir la tentación, por favor Bella no te enojes- dijo Alice con sus ojitos de borrego degollado.

Suspire.

-Venía a hacer unas compras supongo que pueden acompañarme- dije resignada, a lo que Alice empezó a dar saltitos.

-Nunca hubieras mencionado las compras a Alice- me susurro Edward y Alice le saco la lengua.

Jasper estaba tenso por tantos humanos, y como el centro comercial era enorme y no podía controlar el efluvio de los humanos pues estos entraban y salían, fue caminando junto a mi donde pude extender el escudo físico a el para impedir que el aroma nos llegara.

Dimos varias vueltas y yo ya estaba aburrida, Alice por si sola decidía que era lo que me quedaba y que no.

Se me ocurrió una idea.

-Jasper- le susurre y el acerco disimuladamente su oído a mi boca para poder oír mejor ya que estaba hablando muy bajo para que los demás no nos oyeran.- me ayudarías con una bromita- pregunte a lo que el encantado asintió.

Estaba viendo la mejor forma para poder separarnos de los demás para que no nos descubrieran, cuando Emmett se acerco a nosotros.

-Me uno- dijo

¿Cómo se entero?

Al ver mi cara de perplejidad río.

-Hay Bellita, estas hablando con el rey de las bromas.

Rodee los ojos.

Alice y Rosalie fueron fáciles, estaban tan entretenidas viendo la ropa que ni siquiera notaron que nos separamos.

Con Edward invente que iría a ver la ropa interior.

-Te acompaño, ya sabes tu te los pruebas y me los modelas y yo te digo si te queda bien o no.- dijo subiendo y levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

-No gracias.- respondí abochornada, aun recordaba nuestro episodio de la mañana.

Me aleje de él, y me reuní en una heladería con Emmett y Jasper quienes habían dicho que irían a ver videojuegos.

-¿Y bien Bella, que tienes en mente?- Pregunto Emmett ansiosamente.

- Ya lo verán.- me limite a contestar.

Por suerte me había puesto una falda, cosa que facilitaba mi trabajo.

Me la subí un poco mas, hasta que me quedo a mitad de los muslos, me ajuste un poco más la blusa. Generalmente yo no solía usar ropa tan atrevida pero la broma valía la pena.

Observe al vendedor de helados, un joven flacucho, y con algo de acne. Les guiñe un ojo a Jasper y Emmett antes de dirigirme al vendedor.

Ellos estaban confundidos.

-Hola guapo- susurre mientras enredaba un mechón de mi cabello con mi dedo índice.

-Ho…hola- tartamudeo el.- pu… puedo ayu… darte en algo.

-Eso depende, quiero algo grande que satisfaga mi apetito- dije mordiendo mi labio inferior esperando a que él entendiera el doble sentido de mis palabras.

Me estaba aguantando la risa, al igual que mis acompañantes que se mantenían alejados dándome mi espacio.

Al parecer si lo entendió pues se sonrojo.

Al ver que estaba a punto de explotar, decidí dar el siguiente paso.

Tome una servilleta y el bolígrafo que tenia en el bolsillo de su camisa, juro que casi se desmaya cuando lo toque.

Escribí el número y se lo entregue.

-Llámame si estas libre esta noche- susurre y guiñe un ojo.

Di media vuelta y me aleje de la heladería asegurándome que me viera balancear mis caderas.

No paso ni dos segundos cuando ya tenia a Emmett y Jasper revolcándose en el piso por la risa.

-Pobre tipo Bella, va estar llamando toda la tarde a un numero falso.- dijo Emmett mientras se recuperaba.

-¿Quién dijo que le dí un numero falso?- pregunte con inocencia, a lo que sus risas pararon de golpe y me miraron como si estuviera loca.- Le dí el de Edward.

Esta vez yo me uní a las risas.

-Y esto a penas empieza.- dije con una sonrisa diabólica.

Estuvimos un buen rato haciendo lo mismo, hasta que nos reunimos con las demás.

-¿No compraron nada?- inquirió Alice que traía a Edward cargando como veinte bolsas mientras ella y Rosalie traían cinco cada una.

¡Diablos! Estuvimos tan entusiasmados que no nos acordamos de la escusa que habíamos dado.

Los tres cruzamos rápidas miradas y respondimos al unísono:

-No, no nos gusto nada.

* * *

><p>Ya había oscurecido y los Cullen se hospedaron en el mismo hotel donde estaba yo.<p>

Nos encontrábamos en el parque que se encontraba frente a este, disfrutando de la noche.

Edward no paraba de recibir llamadas y nosotros teníamos que hacer todo nuestro esfuerzo para no reír al ver como se enojaba, claro Jasper estaba cooperando alterando sus sentimientos para desesperarlo mas fácil.

-¡Maldita sea!- Grito en el teléfono- no, no es el numero de Isela Crello.- dijo colgando bruscamente.

"_Isela Crello "_era el nombre que yo había estado dando pues en realidad quería decir _**"Y se la creyó". **_

Su teléfono sonó una vez mas, lo agarro y lo aventó a la fuente.

No nos contuvimos más y explotamos.

-Emmett paga- dijo Jasper extendiendo la mano. Emmett le entrego cien dólares- te dije que lo aventaría a la fuente.

-Hay Eddie no pudiste estrellarlo con un árbol.- Le recrimino.

Edward entorno los ojos mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¡¿De quien fue la estupida idea?- grito.

Jasper y Emmett apuntaron en mi dirección y gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡FUE ELLA!- dijeron mientras salían corriendo agarrando por los brazos a Alice y Rosalie respectivamente.

-¡TRAIDORES!- chille.

Ok, las cosas estaban así:

En primera me habían dejado sola con Edward.

En segunda éste estaba enojadísimo.

Y en tercera, no me gustaba la sonrisa maléfica que tenía mientras se acercaba a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy chicas.<strong>

**Lamento dejar con la intriga, se que muchas querran matarme**

**Pero este es el cap mas largo que eh echo y ya tenía que dejarlo ahí.**

**Es de ocho hojas, ademas no olviden actualizo rapido.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>denisseR-Cullen.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 14

La expresión que tenía Edward en estos momentos era entre enojo y un deje de ¿diversión?

Por instinto en cada paso que el daba yo retrocedía uno.

El parque donde antes había algunos transeúntes, ahora estaba vacío. Cosa que aproveche y salí corriendo a _**mi **_velocidad normal- ósea vampirica- en cuestión de minutos había llegado a una zona boscosa.

Por el rabillo del ojo logre distinguir a Edward que venía tras de mí y se acercaba rápido.

Tenía que pensar algo.

Frene mi carrera de repente haciendo un pozo por donde mis pies se anclaron.

Esto sorprendió a Edward ya que no se espero que me detuviera, active mi escudo físico y como el no logro detenerse a tiempo se estrello contra el. Reí ruidosamente al verlo sentado en el piso aturdido.

Una vez cumplido mi objetivo, lo retire y me acerque a él, le extendí mi mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, la tomo, sin embargo me jalo hacia a él, ocasionando que cayera encima de él.

En un rápido movimiento nos volteo quedando ahora el arriba de mí.

-¿Así que te gusta jugar?- pregunto con tono malicioso.

-Si, pero parece que a ti no- respondí altaneramente aun sabiendo que el tenía ventaja.

-Oh, y… ¿Quién ha dicho que no me gustaba jugar?- y sin esperármelo lo sentí…

Justo en mi cara…

Un puñado de tierra.

Escuche su estruendosa y melódica risa y en menos de un parpadeo se había quitado de encima.

…

* * *

><p>Habíamos llegado a Forks el domingo por la tarde y desde mi pelea – si a eso se le podía llamar pelea- de Seattle con Edward no habíamos parado de hacernos bromas unos a otros.<p>

Era como si hubiéramos encendido con la broma del centro comercial un interruptor que desató las demás.

Al principio solo eran entre Edward y yo. Poco a poco los demás se nos fueron uniendo, aunque en menor forma.

Me encontraba en el tejado de mi casa, esperando a Edward con un montón de globos llenos de miel de mapple, que con ayuda de Emmett llene.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que raramente en Forks había sol, por lo tanto no habíamos asistido a la escuela.

Escuche unos pasos acercándose, solo significaba una cosa:

Hora de la broma.

Había ocultado mí aroma para que no se diera cuenta que no estaba dentro, si no arriba de mí casa.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, inspeccionando a su alrededor, seguramente preguntándose el porque de tanto silencio.

Chico listo.

-¡Hey Edward!- grite asomándome y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tome los proyectiles y empecé a lanzárselos uno por uno.

El trataba de taparse usando sus brazos como escudo, cosa que no servía de nada pues desde aquí se veía como estaba todo embarrado. _(N/A: figúrense ver a Edward todo embarradito de miel xD yo si me lo como. Bueno sigamos) _

Cuando me quede sin más municiones sabía que solo quedaba una cosa que hacer.

Correr.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude y aunque el era sumamente veloz, yo llevaba la delantera.

Llegue a la casa de los Cullen en menos de un minuto, si ya lo se, no era buen lugar si quería ocultarme de él, pero la verdad es que no lo quería hacer.

Disfrutaba y me divertía jugarnos bromas y molestarnos mutuamente, me sentía como si estuviera viviendo la infancia que nunca tuve. Y creo que el de igual modo también se divertía y sabía de qué modo me sentía pues no hacía más que reírse y seguirme la corriente.

Entre sin tocar, pues ellos así me lo habían pedido anteriormente. Y ellos hacían lo mismo en mi casa, se aparecían sin avisar de pronto salía del baño, cocina, habitación o cualquier otro lugar y un Cullen- generalmente Alice, Emmett y Edward- estaban esperándome en mi sala.

No sabía como ni cuando, pero se había ido forjando esa clase de confianza.

Me encontré a Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie en la sala.

Emmett y Jasper jugaban con un videojuego, mientras Rosalie leía desinteresadamente una revista de modas.

-Hola Bella- saludaron los chicos, ya que Rosalie ni una mirada me dirigió.

-Hola- murmure mientras quitaba una ramita de cabello.

Emmett codeo a Jasper- según el disimuladamente- y le apunto con la mirada hacia mí, se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y después sonrieron burlonamente.

-Hay Bellita pero que cosas estabas haciendo- dijo Emmett en tono muy mal fingido de sorpresa.

-Pero mira su cabello, si lo trae todo revuelto- continuo Jasper.

-Y yo que te creí más virginal y pura- Respondió Emmett con fingida indignación.

Yo rodee los ojos mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza por sus ocurrencias.

En eso entro Edward con ramitas y hojas pegadas al cuerpo debido a la miel.

-¡GOLOSA!- exclamaron los dos.

-Cállate Emmett, si tú me ayudaste a llenar los globos que no se te olvide.- le recordé.

Rosalie bufo, se levanto del sofá y arrojo la revista a este.

-Maduren- dijo mientras subía las escaleras para irse seguramente a su habitación.

Se creo un silencio en la sala mientras veíamos en la dirección por la cual Rosalie se había marchado.

Suspire mientras me encaminaba para seguirla.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Emmett confundido.

-Ni yo misma lo se- respondí.

Me encontré frente a la puerta de la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie, Dudaba entre tocar y arriesgarme a que me mandara por donde vine o entrar y prácticamente con los mismos resultados.

Toque suavemente la puerta dos veces, gire la perilla y abrí la puerta la cual obviamente no tenía seguro, asome mi cabeza y encontré a Rosalie recostada en la cama leyendo otra revista.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunte en voz baja.

Ella gruño, pero asintió, bueno fue un buen comienzo.

Me senté frente a la cama, en el suelo con mi espalda recargada en la pared.

-¿Por qué eres tan amargada?- Decidí ser directa.

Ella pareció sorprendida, seguramente yo era la primera en preguntárselo tan directamente.

Recompuso su expresión y contesto:

-Como si siendo esto no pudiera ser de otro modo- dijo mordazmente.

-Pero lo eres quieras o no lo eres y tienes que aceptarlo. –Replique

Mi respuesta pareció enfadarla más.

-¡¿Aceptarlo! ¡¿Dices aceptarlo!- solamente asentí- Yo no quería esto, no quería ser un vampiro, un monstruo. Yo tenía la vida perfecta-comenzó Rosalie, supe que iba a contarme lo que le paso por lo que la deje continuar- Mis padres me amaban. Era hermosa y joven, tenía mucho por delante. Royce King era el hijo de un banquero y mi novio. No podía pedir más, todas me envidiaban. Una tarde fui a visitar a mi amiga Vera quien recién había tenido a su bebe, eso era todo lo que yo quería, tener mi propia casa, mi esposo y una familia. Se había echo de noche cuando salí de su casa y me tope con Royce y sus amigos, todos estaban borrachos- sabía que aquí venía la parte difícil por lo cual procure que mi rostro estuviera falto de toda expresión, lo ultimo que quería ella seria lastima, al menos eso es lo ultimo que yo querría- Me violaron, y me dejaron moribunda en la calle, Carlisle olio la sangre y me encontró y aquí estoy, pero hubiera preferido haber muerto.

Nos quedamos ambas en silencio, yo esperando a que ella se recuperara y ella por mí respuesta.

-Sabes…- dije al fin.- tuviste suerte dentro de lo que cabe- ella me miro incrédulamente, estaba a punto de refutar cuando con una mano le indique que me dejase continuar- Tuviste tus padres que como tu misma has dicho te amaban, una infancia y te fue bien hasta que paso lo de Royce, tuviste suerte en que fue Carlisle quien te haya convertido y no otra gente- murmure- donde fuiste acogida a una familia que a pesar de tus desplantes te aman, encontraste a Emmett que esta locamente enamorado de ti, y si, ya no puedes tener hijos, pero tómalo como una nueva oportunidad que te dieron. Eres lo que eres y por mas que quieras no podrás cambiarlo ni evitarlo, no te amargues la existencia a ti y a los demás, trata de sobrellevarlo- Sabía que era muy dura con mis palabras por lo que cambie de técnica- Se que a Emmett le duele saber que el amor de su existencia no es feliz hazlo por él, hazlo por ti.

Me levante del suelo y me encamine a la puerta, pero agregue:

-Solo recuerda, no todos pueden contar o decir que tuvieron y tienen lo mismo que tu, yo soy una de ellos. Se que hay posibilidades de que salgamos triunfadores en la batalla con los Vulturis, pero en mi cabeza siempre están los_ "y si..." "Y si no sale bien" "y si perdemos" "Y si no tenemos posibilidades"_. Así que no me amargare la existencia desquitándome con los demás por que tal vez tenga el tiempo contado y no lo desperdiciare, solo quiero que sepas una cosa más: no dejare que dañen a tu familia, si es necesario me interpondré entre el atacante y ellos, no dejare que les pase nada.

Abrí la puerta y salí pero antes de cerrarla escuche que Rosalie murmuro un suave e imperceptible _Gracias por todo, _estoy segura que si no hubiera sido vampiro no lo hubiera escuchado.

Sabía que todos en la casa habían estado pendientes de nuestra conversación pues toda la casa estaba sumida en un denso silencio.

Baje a las escaleras para encontrarme que todos me miraban. Carlisle, Esme y Alice ya habían llegado de cazar y al parecer no llegaron a dar dos pasos mas allá de la puerta por quedarse escuchando.

Termine de bajar los últimos escalones que me faltaba y Alice corrió hacia mí. Me vi envuelta en sus pequeños brazos.

-Nosotras tampoco dejaremos que nada te pase, también ya eres parte de la familia- No supe por que pero realmente sus palabras me emocionaron mucho.

Incapaz de hablar y para no quedar como una tonta solamente asentí.

-Creo que le hará bien que subas- le dije a Emmett cuando por fin encontré mi voz.

Pasó por mi lado, y me dio un rápido pero fuerte abrazo y me susurro al oído para que solo yo oyera:

-Gracias Bells, de verdad gracias.

Todos los demás seguían mirándome con bobas sonrisas en sus caras, me sentí incomoda por ser el centro de atención.

-Ya dejen de mirarme, tampoco fue gran cosa.- murmure.

-Te equivocas Bella, haz echo mucho y como dijo Alice eres una mas de nosotros- Dijo Carlisle acortando los pasos que nos separaban para darme un paternal abrazo.

-Si Bella, considérate una hija mas para mí.- corroboro Esme abrazándome.

-Además no cualquiera se enfrenta a Rosalie, y tu Bells- silbó Jasper por lo bajo.

Agradecí el comentario de Jasper ya que aligero el ambiente que se había cargado de sentimentalismo.

Edward me sonrío, pero tenía un brillo diferente en su mirada que hacía que estos resaltasen aun más. No supe identificarlo.

…

* * *

><p>Estábamos todos los Cullen y yo en la sala de la casa de estos, viendo un maratón de películas.<p>

-¿Qué haremos en estas vacaciones de navidad?- preguntó Alice.

Solo falto esa pregunta para que se rompiera la atmosfera tranquila y empezaran a discutir sobre donde viajarían.

Yo estaba ocupada y entretenida en ver como la pequeñita de Alice se enfrentaba al gigante de Emmett. Edward estaba distraído jugando con unos mechones de mi cabello.

-Ya te dije que a New York, necesito comprar bolsos.- exclamo Alice.

-Y yo digo que a África donde hay cantidad y variedad de animales.- Replicó Emmett.

Los dos se enfrentaban en una batalla con las miradas, y de pronto ambos sonrieron ampliamente se giraron hacia mí dirección, la sonrisa de mi cara se esfumó.

-Bella dile a Emmett que necesitamos ir a New York para comprar, bolsos y zapatos son de vital importancia- argumento Alice.

-No Bellita, dile a Alice que será mas divertido ir a África donde hay variedad de animales será como un Buffet- contradijo Emmett.

-A mi no me metan en sus peleas- rezongue negando fervientemente con la cabeza. A mi lado Edward solo una risita.- yo no tengo nada que decir.

-Claro que si Bella eres de la familia…- dijo Alice.

-…y como familia tienes que opinar- complemento Emmett.

Si que se habían tomado muy enserio eso lo de familia.

-Yo no tengo nada que opinar porque yo no iré- explique.

-¡No puedes no ir!- exclamo Alice.

-Alice tiene razón Bella, tú _tienes_ que ir.- Dijo Edward ahora serio.

-Lo siento de verdad chicos, pero le prometí a mi hermana Aileen que iría para vacaciones de navidad.- respondí.

-Pues llámala y dile que no podrás ir y asunto arreglado- concluyó Emmett.

-Nada me gustaría mas que pasar vacaciones con ustedes chicos- dije y era verdad conociendo las locuras de ellos, serían unas vacaciones interesantes.- Pero como lo eh dicho se lo prometí y yo nunca rompo una promesa.

-No será lo mismo sin ti- dijo Carlisle.

-Yo también los extrañare a todos- Dije viendo a cada uno, incluso Rosalie me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Si nuestra relación, si bien no éramos las mejores amigas desde que platique con ella había mejorado notablemente y poco a poco había estado cambiando su actitud.- pero estaré aquí al termino de las vacaciones, solo serán dos semanas chicos- agregue al ver que todos tenían cara como si alguien se hubiera muerto.

Esto no pareció servir de mucho ya que la platica no se reanudo de nuevo.

Pero ni modo yo se lo había prometido a mis hermanos y no iba a fallarles.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas otro cap.<strong>

**Como lo prometí.**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Al parecer Rosalie y Bella se llevaran mejor, y**

**Ya han aceptado a Bella como una más.**

**El siguiente cap será un Bpov y un Epov para que vean como se la **

**Pasaron cada uno respectivamente.**

**Se empiezan a descubrir sentimientos. **

**.**

**.**

******Chicas pasen a leer mi otra historia se llama ¿Quien soy? tbm esta interesante, es nueva y necesito sus opiniones**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>DenisseR- Cullen. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 15

Y aquí estaba en el auto de Edward rumbo al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, si hoy me iba con mis hermanos.

El auto iba en silencio, si lo se raro entre Edward y yo estando solos después de toda la semana anterior jugándonos bromas, pero era un momento en paz o como yo lo llamaba un _**tiempo fuera**_.

Voltee a ver a Edward y me reí con lo que vi.

Edward tenia la cara en un gracioso puchero, el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior salido, supongo que inconcientemente ya que cuando escucho mi risa recompuso su expresión.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunte cuando acabe de reírme.

-Bella, reconsidera…- no lo deje terminar pues sabía justamente lo que me iba a decir.

-No, no y no.- lo corte tajantemente- no irán conmigo.

Esa había sido la constante discusión que había mantenido con los Cullen desde que les informe de mi decisión de pasar las vacaciones de navidad con mis hermanos en París que era donde actualmente estaban viviendo.

No es que no quisiera verlos más, es solo que no me arriesgaría a que me la jugaran igual que en Seattle y mis hermanos los vieran. Si bien ellos sabían que convivía con ellos, no les había informado que tan estrecha se había vuelto nuestra amistad.

Tampoco era como si ellos no me quisiesen compartir, pero al estar involucrado Carlisle Cullen quien fue un buen amigo de los Vulturis, supongo que las cosas se complicarían y prefería evitar conflictos.

Suficientes tenía ya como para seguir agregándole a la lista.

-Pero y que tal si Victoria te busca- argumento.

-Edward- suspire con cansancio, no sabía cuantas veces lo había dicho ya.- si puedo con mas de un vampiro a la vez, alguien como Victoria no será problema.

- Y si…

- No, tampoco los Vulturis me encontraran y si en dado caso lo hacen, lo cual lo veo muy difícil, volveré aquí para que me ayuden a patearles el trasero- Lo ultimo lo dije con evidente ironía, si bien los Cullen habían progresado bastante con el entrenamiento aún no estaban listos.

Con este ultimo comentario corte los "Y si…" y di por finalizada la conversación.

La despedida fue muy emotiva, aunque innecesaria pues en dos semanas nos volveríamos a ver.

Aborde el avión echando un último vistazo a los Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>

Bella se había ido.

La casa estaba en silencio, todos estábamos en la sala sentados.

Alice había estado remodelando nuestros armarios pero se aburrió.

Rosalie tuneando los autos pero se aburrió.

Emmett y Jasper jugando al ajedrez con ocho tableros pero se aburrieron.

Esme plantando flores pero se aburrió.

Carlisle revisando unos casos pero se aburrió.

Yo tocando el piano pero… bueno ya saben.

-¿Realmente éramos tan patéticos y aburridos antes de que llegara Bella?- pregunto Emmett rompiendo el silencio.

Y pues esa era la triste verdad, Bella había llegado para traer risas y bromas a esta familia y sin ella todo era tan…. Aburrido.

Ok ya mencione mucho la palabra aburrido.

Estas serían unas largas dos semanas.

….

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov.<strong>

Tenía ya una semana de haber llegado a París, Francia.

Me la había pasado genial con mis hermanos.

No me había dado cuenta de verdad cuanto los había extrañado hasta que los vi.

**Flash back.**

**El avión acaba de aterrizar y yo estaba atenta para ver si podía encontrar a mis hermanos, cuando los vi.**

**Aileen agitaba exageradamente los brazos para llamar mi atención- y al parecer también la de los demás- Nathan sostenía un cartel que decía "Bella Swan" y Derek me miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro un poco mas apartado de esos locos. **

**Rodee los ojos divertida.**

**Corrí hacia ellos con todo y maletas- se que me veía rara y aun mas que una chica de mi _edad_ corriera con dos maletas y sin siquiera mostrar el mas mínimo indicio de cansancio- pero sinceramente no me importo.**

**La primera en abrazar fue a Aileen, ella era un poco más alta que yo, cabello negro y lacio hasta la cintura.**

**-Oh Bella, no sabes lo mucho que nos has hecho falta- murmuro en mi cuello, pues se negaba a soltarme. **

**-¡Es mi turno!- exclamo Nathan.**

**El era una cabeza más alta que yo, cabello rizado y corto color castaño oscuro, de complexión musculosa, si tuviera que definir su cuerpo seria una combinación entre Emmett y Jasper.**

**-No es lo mismo sin ti hermanita.- Lloriqueo el dándome vueltas en el aire. Estoy segura que de no ser vampira estuviera muy mareada.**

**-¡Bájame Nathan!- grite, quise sonar enojada pero fracase totalmente ya que la risa me ganaba.**

**-¿Y para tu hermano favorito no hay abrazo?- preguntó en reproche Derek.**

**(N/A: _chicas para Derek en este cap no hay descripción pues ya lo había describidlo en un capitulo anterior y sería demasiado repetitivo volver a ponerlo.)_**

**Sonreí ampliamente antes de arrojarme a sus brazos.**

**¡Oh cuanto lo había extrañado!**

**-Lo se, lo se- dijo- yo también te eche mucho de menos.**

**Derek había veces en que podía saber lo que estaba pensando y otras en las que decía que mi mente era un total laberinto, pues siempre hacía las cosas mas inesperadas. **

**Si, lo admito nunca fui muy normal que digamos.**

**-¡Oye, yo soy su hermano favorito!- exclamó ofendido Nathan.**

**Ay a veces me recordaba mucho a Emmett… no Bella Basta estas dos semanas son para tus hermanos.**

**Después de eso nos pusimos al día.**

**Ellos me contaron lo que habían estado haciendo, y yo igual incluyendo a los Cullen solo que sin mencionar la batalla ni los entrenamientos, claro esta. **

**Fin del flash Back.**

Aileen me dijo bueno mas bien me amenazo- si señores y señoras a Bella Swan su hermana la ha amenazado- con que saldríamos esta noche a una discoteca o si no quemaría mi libro que me regalo Aro, si el de 1595 y si, lo había traído conmigo.

A buena hora se me ocurrió.

-No se que te paso Bella- refunfuñaba ella mientras me peinaba- nomás te vas unos meses y pierdes el sentido de la moda, pero ya me encargaré yo de que lo vuelvas a tener…

Siguió parloteando, mientras yo fingía que la escuchaba, empecé a pensar en que estarían haciendo los Cullen, tal vez divirtiéndose de lo más lindo…

-¡Lista!- grito Aileen sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Decir que Aileen hizo un buen trabajo conmigo era quedarse corte, de verdad que no me parecía a la chica que bajo hace una semana del avión o ala que hace unas horas entró por la puerta de la habitación.

Tal ves Aileen tenía razón y mi sentido de la moda se había perdido entre el trayecto de Francia a Forks, pues no recordaba hacía cuanto no me arreglaba así de bien.

Traía puesto un vestido azul marino que me llegaba a mitad de los muslos, strapless y que se ajustaba como guante a mi figura, la verdad es que mostraba mas de lo que quisiera pero sin llegar a ser vulgar mas bien… Sexy.

Aileen llevaba uno parecido solo que el de ella era negro.

El vestido diría yo que era uno de esos que los papas no dejarían ponerse a sus hijas para salir…

-No, no y no- grito Derek cuando me vio con el vestido- me niego a sacarte así.

… o tus hermanos mayores.

Puse mis manos en las caderas dispuesta a rezongar.

-En primera no te estoy pidiendo permiso para usar o no este vestido- dije señalándome de arriba a bajo.- y en segunda ni que fuera tu perro para que me **"**_**sacaras"**_.

Estuvimos alrededor de media hora discutiendo donde al final salí obviamente yo victoriosa.

En la discoteca había mucha gente pero sin llegar a estar abarrotada, era un ambiente… alegre por así decirlo.

Nos sentamos en unas mesas de la zona VIP, al parecer Aileen ya tenía todo listo.

Varios meseros se acercaron a ofrecernos bebidas, pero por obvias razones nos negamos.

-Bella.- murmuro Aileen.

Sabía lo que significaba esa mirada.

-¡Juego de ligue!- Gritamos al unísono a lo que los chicos bufaron.

Teníamos la costumbre de que cada ves que salíamos a un Púb., antro, disco como quieran llamarle, jugábamos al "juego de ligue".

Consistía en quien consiguiera mas numero de hombres por supuesto ganaba, y como yo era de las que nunca se acobardaban en los retos pues solía ser muy competitiva.

Si ahora ven de donde saque mis dotes de ligue la vez que le jugué la broma a Edward.

…

Los chicos ya se habían aburrido de estar en la disco e insistían en que nos marcháramos, pero el problema era en que estábamos empatadas y ya teníamos los números de todos los chicos de la disco.

O eso creíamos.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta las dos nos giramos al mismo tiempo a un tipo el cual no habíamos notado.

Nos miramos fijamente esperando a ver quien hacía el primer movimiento, como si estuviéramos sincronizadas al mismo tiempo nos echamos a correr para llegar a él antes.

Solo que en el transcurso de nuestra carrera no tomamos en cuenta de que era demasiada gente para hacer una, así que empujamos a un mesero haciendo que este derramara la charola con las bebidas que llevaba y así la gente que bailaba por ahí resbaló tumbando a otros.

En menos de cinco segundos la mitad de la discoteca estaba tirada en el piso y nuestros _queridos_ hermanitos apretaban los labios para no soltar la carcajada.

Aprovechando que Aileen se encontraba distraída mirando todo el revuelo que habíamos causado llegue con el chico y usando todos mis encantos le saque el número telefónico.

-¡lo logre! ¡Te gane!- grite en cuanto tuve la servilleta con el numero escrito en ella entre mis manos.

….

* * *

><p>Mañana era día en que regresaba a Forks pues si, las vacaciones ya llegaban a su fin, por lo que habíamos decidido salir a pasear aprovechando el día nublado y comprar algunas cosas y tomar fotos.<p>

Aileen me ayudo a comprar ropa para los Cullen, pues estaba la semana de la moda, y sabía que Alice no me lo perdonaría si no le llevase nada.

Nos pasamos todo el día paseando y fuimos a la torre Eiffel algunas sonriendo y otras haciendo caras y posees raras.

….

* * *

><p>-Bella ¿a que no sabes que?- preguntó Nathan con un tonito de inocente que no me gusto nada<p>

-¿Qué?- pregunte recelosa.

-Recuerdas que me pediste que te reservara boleto de avión para mañana.- asentí.- Bueno es que se me olvido y revisé y solo quedan vuelos disponibles para mañana.

_**¿Olvidar? Aja y yo me chupo el dedo. **_

Enarquee una ceja, señal de que obviamente no le creía nada, lo había hecho para que me quedara un día más con ellos.

Genial faltaría al primer día de regreso a clases.

Llame a casa de los Cullen para informar de los cambios de planes de que no llegaría hoy en la noche si no hasta mañana.

Me contestaron al primer timbre. La voz de Alice sonaba ansiosa y me decía que ya no podía esperar a que llegara.

Cuando le informe del pequeño _**descuido**_ de mi hermano hizo su berrinche pero al final tuvo que resignarse pues ya no podía hacer nada.

…

* * *

><p>Tome el avión no sin antes despedirme de mis hermanos, realmente me la había pasado muy bien en compañía de ellos y los iba a extrañar.<p>

Aileen me había echo prometerle que usaría un conjunto de ropa que me compró en el centro comercial de París para el primer o bueno el segundo día de clases y como yo siempre cumplía lo que prometía, pues aquí estaba yo, usando esto y esperando a que Edward llegase por mí para irnos a la escuela.

Constaba de unos pantalones de mezclilla negros pegados que se amoldaban a mis piernas, una blusa azul marino de manga larga igual de ajustada con un escote como ella lo llamaría sexy, para mí era demasiado solo para ir a la escuela. Y unas botas que me llegaban a la altura de la rodilla con un tacón de doce cm.

Escuche el motor del auto de Edward, ya estaba ansiosa por verlo digo por verlos pues no los había visto desde que llegue ya que no les había informado la hora en que aterrizaba mi vuelo y no pudieron recoger.

Edward quedo con la boca abierta –literalmente- al verme con mi nuevo atuendo. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando lo corte.

-No preguntes- dije

El negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Y Alice que te quería dar clases de moda.- Bufe ya eran dos.

….

* * *

><p>-De verdad los extrañe- Le dije a Edward, íbamos caminando hacia un claro donde según me dijeron lo utilizaban para jugar béisbol, pero hoy lo utilizaríamos para entrenar.<p>

-No tienes idea de lo que también te echamos de menos- se sincero- la casa no es lo mismo sin ti.

Sonreí.

-Y solo fueron dos semanas, no quiero pensar en como será cuando llegue la hora de que cada quien tome su camino.- Tome su mano y el no la retiro- De verdad nada será lo mismo.

El se quedo callado, hundido en sus pensamientos pero sin soltar mi mano.

De pronto se detuvo en seco, causando que yo también lo hiciera.

-No es necesario.- susurro.

-¿No es necesario, que?- pregunte confundida.

-No es necesario que te vayas- dijo mirándome fijamente- Bella, después de que pase todos esto- señaló hacia la dirección donde estaban los demás- ven con nosotros, por favor… no soportaría separarme de ti, no se como ni cuando Bella, pero te has metido en mí, en todo momento pienso en ti… yo creo… no, no creo yo me enamore de ti.

¡¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Edward enamorado de mí? No podía creerlo, admito que lo nuestro ya no era una simple amistad y sin contar el beso que nos dimos, fue sensacional, además de que hablando en claro Edward fue al que más extrañe en mi viaje a París.

Me le quede viendo fijamente a Edward aun sin salir de mi estado de Shock.

-Bella, se que tal vez no sientes lo mismo… yo lo siento… pero no podía callar…-Al parecer había malentendido mi reacción, por lo que decidí callarlo.

Puse un dedo en sus labios para que no siguiera hablando incoherencias, acerque lentamente mi rostro al suyo, el entendió lo que quería hacer por lo que también acerco el suyo y así nuestros labios se encontraron a mitad de camino.

Este beso fue diferente al primero, era tierno y lleno de sentimiento, suave y sin prisas.

Se sentía bien, correcto.

Nos separamos y ambos teníamos una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Edward me atrajo hacia él y me rodeo con sus brazos que encajaba en ellos a la perfección, era como si estuvieran hechos especialmente para mí.

Llegamos al claro, donde los otros ya nos esperaban. Sus miradas fueron de mí a Edward para después pasar a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Alice pego un chillido, y corrió a abrazarnos.

-¡Oh me alegro por ustedes! Sabía que terminarían juntos son tal para cual. Igual de cabezotas y testarudos.- Sonreí por su comentario.

Los demás también nos felicitaron.

-Ya Emmett bájame, no quieras hacerme la barba (N/A: es como lambiscón), aun así te pateare el trasero.- dije ya que me tenía cargada al hombro como si fuera un costal.

Hoy haríamos un entrenamiento grupal, o sea todos los Cullen contra mí.

Edward se oponía a ala idea de enfrentarse contra mí, pues según él no quería lastimarme.

Regañadientes se puso en su lugar, donde con los demás habían formado un circulo y yo estaba en medio de ellos.

-Si te sientes mejor, no tendré piedad contigo- Grite desde mi lugar.

-Gracias, cariño de verdad es un gran alivio- dijo con ironía.

Trate de ignorar el sentimiento que se produjo dentro de mí al oírle decirme _**cariño**_ y concentrarme en el entrenamiento.

Aspire profundamente, y un aroma llego a mí.

No eran los Cullen, este era diferente y se me hacía conocido…

-¡Alto!- grite. Ellos me miraron confundidos.

Volví a aspirar y reconocí el aroma.

Sentí como mis ojos se oscurecían.

Victoria.

Busque con la mirada y la vi. Apoyada en una rama de un árbol, observandome con una sonrisa que pretendía ser sadica, a mi se me antojaba como desquiciada.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Bien chicas al fin aparece Victoria…**

**Perdonen la tardanza es solo que este cap fue algo mas difícil de escribir pues no quedaba como quería.**

**¿Y bien que creen que pase ahora?**

**Por cierto Edward y Bella por fin se declararon.**

**¿Qué opinan?**

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DenisseR-Cullen. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap anterior. **

_Volví a aspirar y reconocí el aroma._

_Sentí como mis ojos se oscurecían._

_Victoria._

_Busque con la mirada y la vi. Apoyada en una rama de un árbol, observándome con una sonrisa que pretendía ser sádica, a mi se me antojaba como desquiciada._

…

* * *

><p>Cap 16.<p>

Los Cullen rompieron el círculo para ahora formar un semicírculo conmigo en medio.

Victoria bajo del árbol con un ágil salto. Con cada paso que daba hacia nosotros, los Cullen se tensaban.

-¿Me extrañaste querida?- inquirió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Realmente no, ni siquiera me acordaba de ti, hasta que los Cullen te mencionaron.- respondí con sinceridad a lo que a ella se le borro la sonrisa y apretó la mandíbula enojada.

Llego hasta unos cinco metros de donde estaba, si lo que quería era intimidarme pues no lo iba a lograr. Avance un paso hacia ella, Edward quiso interponerse pero con la mano le indique que se mantuviera en su lugar. Victoria al ver la acción protectora de Edward sonrío burlonamente como si recordase algo.

-¿Así que perdonaste a los Cullen, eh?- pregunto, yo la mire confundida pero sin dejar mi postura a la defensiva.- Veo que en verdad has cambiado, pues Isabella no los perdonaría tan fácilmente, es mas los hubiera destruido a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.- enarco una ceja burlona al ver que seguía sin comprender- Oh, no me digas que no te lo dijeron- apunto a los Cullen quienes se miraban entre ellos algo alterados- Pues si mi querida _**Bella**_, tus queridos y preciados Cullen me ayudaron cuando llegue a Forks buscándote, me facilitaron toda la información que les pedía sobre ti, incluso estaban pensando seriamente si me ayudaban a destruirte.

Apenas y podía asimilar las palabras. Voltee a ver a los Cullen esperando que negaran lo que Victoria había dicho, pero solo me miraban tristes, apenados y…. en silencio.

Silencio.

Ni una palabra decían, nada para negarlo, entonces todo lo que Victoria había dicho era verdad.

Si bien, ellos me dijeron que Victoria había ido a su casa para _**advertirles,**_ más nunca mencionaron que ella les había pedido ayuda y que ellos estuvieron a punto de aceptar.

Bueno más bien aceptaron, al menos en darle información de mí.

Entonces todo cobro sentido…

_**Era por eso su insistencia en los primeros días en acercarse a mí, su insistencia en querer conocerme. ¿Todo había sido una trampa? ¿Su amabilidad? ¿Su amistad? ¿…Y Edward? ¿El también fingió… Amor? Todo fue planeado y yo una vez mas como estupida caí.**_

Edward pareció entender lo que estaba pensando.

-No Bella…- pero Victoria no lo dejo terminar.

-Mi plan sin ellos no pudo llevarse a cabo, pues también dijeron que irías a Seattle, fue perfecto para mí pues te mantendrías alejada mientras lo llevaba a cabo- retiro la mirada de mí para ver a los Cullen- gracias sin ustedes no pudo haber sido posible.

Mis sentidos entraron en alerta al escuchar y oler a vampiros viniendo hacia acá, y por la potencia del aroma y el ruido que hacían al correr supe que eran muchos.

Ella había echo un ejercito.

¡Pero a mí que mierda me importaba un ejercito de neófitos, comparado a la traición de los Cullen! ¡¿Por qué a mí! ¡¿Por qué yo de entre todos los vampiros del mundo me tenía que pasar a mí? ¡Oh, si! ¡Por mi jodida suerte!

Me sentía, dolida, triste… pero sobretodo enojada, enfadada, furiosa, esos adjetivos se quedaban cortos para lo que sentía.

A penas y era consiente de que una gran masa de neófitos se acercaba hacía mí, dispuestos a destruirme.

**Edward Pov.**

Todo estaba resultando tan bien, le había dicho a Bella todo lo que sentía y ella me había correspondido. No podía estar más feliz y mi familia tampoco pues a ellos no les gustaba la idea de que estuviera solo y sabía por sus pensamientos que querían a Bella.

Y luego viene Victoria.

Nosotros no le habíamos dicho a Bella nada de que nos había pedido ayuda pues ya que la rechazamos y no le dimos mas importancia.

Y lo de la información la verdad es que nadie le quería decir pues ahora que nos habíamos encariñado con Bella temíamos a que se enojase, pero claro hubiéramos preferido mil veces haberle dicho y hacerla entender nosotros mismos que nunca quisimos hacerle mal, no al menos después de que la conocimos, a que se hubiera enterado de esta forma.

Sabía que Bella se sentía traicionada, y yo me odiaba por eso.

Inconcientemente, mientras Victoria la relataba todo a Bella, ella fue retrocediendo hasta quedar a tres metros de nosotros.

Tenía la cabeza gacha, y la mirada al vacío, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Quería correr hacía ella, abrazarla y besarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no podía.

Si, literalmente no podía.

Quise dar un paso, pero era como si me hubiera pegado al piso o mis piernas pesaran tanto que no podía moverlas, voltee a ver a mi familia y vi que a ellos les pasaba lo mismo, todos estábamos alarmados, pues los neófitos se acercaban hacía Bella y ella no reaccionaba, seguía con la mirada perdida, nadie podía hacer nada.

_**Edward**_- Me llamó Carlisle en sus pensamientos- _**Creo que esto lo esta haciendo Bella**_- lo mire confundido ¿Cómo que Bella?- _**Si, Edward, pienso que es parte de su escudo el que nos inmoviliza, se siente amenazada por nosotros y el escudo la esta protegiendo de… nosotros-**_concluyo.

Eso realmente me dolía en el alma, que Bella sintiera que nosotros éramos una amenaza cuando lo único que en realidad queríamos era ayudarla.

Los neófitos estaban a menos de diez metros de ella y utilizaba toda mi fuerza en liberarme para ir a socorrerla pero no podía, Victoria sonreía jubilosa.

Y de pronto, Bella levanto la cabeza de golpe, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por unos eternos segundos, eran como dos profundos pozos negros, casi abismales y vacíos.

Dio media vuelta y en menos de una fracción de segundo se encontraba en medio de los neófitos. Era impresionante verla, casi parecía irreal, no le duraba un neófito ni tres segundos en las manos cuando ya lo había matado.

Era realmente ágil y hábil, realmente demostraba que para esto fue entrenada, y por primera ves la vi, como ella lo había dicho una vez, una maquina de matar.

Pero eran demasiados, y todos se le avanzaban al mismo tiempo, hubiera sido emocionante si fuera una película de acción y ciencia ficción, pero esta no era una película y la que se encontraba en medio era el amor de mi existencia, así que no estaba emocionado en absoluto solo profundamente aterrorizado.

Y de repente se detuvo abruptamente en medio del claro, observe como nos lanzó una fugaz mirada y a mi nariz llego un delicioso y embriagador aroma, el mas exquisito que hubiera olido en toda mi existencia, sentí como mis ojos oscurecían y mi garganta ardía a cusa de la sed, la ponzoña se acumulo en mi boca.

Observe a mi familia y noté que no era el único, todos tenían reacciones similares, incluso me sorprendí demasiado cuando vi que Carlisle también tenía los ojos negros a causa de la sed.

Busque con la mirada al causante de tal maravilloso aroma, solo para encontrarme con Bella.

Era ella, usando seguramente el don del aroma.

Y así como vino, se fue el aroma y nosotros recuperamos la movilidad de nuestro cuerpo, solo para darnos cuenta de que Bella nos había puesto su escudo, para protegernos o mas bien protegerse a ella de que la atacáramos por semejante e hipnotizador aroma.

Una vez con la mente despejada fui capaza de formular un pensamiento.

_**¿Cómo es posible que una criatura, sea capaz de producir un aroma capaz de volvernos locos? Incluso logro darle sed a Carlisle.**_

Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta. Si a nosotros –Vampiros acostumbrados a estar entre humanos- pudo ser capaz de sacar semejantes reacciones de tal magnitud entonces… ella estaba allá con los neófitos.

Observe con miedo como los neófitos se habían vuelto locos y estaban enfebrecidos, claro Bella solo nos había puesto el escudo a nosotros, pero el aroma seguía allá afuera.

Interrogue con la mirada a Carlisle quien ya se había recompuesto un poco y parecía sumamente preocupado.

-Me preocupa Bella, en estos momentos su atención esta en dos partes en lugar de solo concentrarse en la pelea.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte con una octava de voz más alta debido a la desesperación.

-Bella nos esta protegiendo Edward, con el escudo quedando ella expuesta con un ejercito de neófitos y si a eso le sumamos que esta usando dos dones al mismo tiempo y los vampiros están desquiciados… espero que sepa lo que hace.

No respondí, dirigí nuevamente mi atención a Bella.

¿Ella tenía que saber lo que hacía? ¿Cierto?

Y empezó.

Los neófitos se abalanzaron a ella, todos al mismo tiempo, pero Bella lucía concentrada y ni por un segundo alterada ni preocupada.

Era como un baile, ella esquivaba y atacaba al mismo tiempo, solo fue cuestión de minutos para que quedaran puros restos de vampiros regados por el claro.

Bella quito el escudo de nosotros, y de ella salieron ligeras ondas azules que al chocar con los restos de cadáveres encendían en llamas, convirtiéndolos en cenizas.

Estaba usando el escudo y los toques eléctricos.

Bella levanto la mirada y la dirigió a nuestra dirección, o mas bien a algo detrás de nosotros, lentamente todos nos giramos para observar que era lo que miraba, y ahí de pie estaba Victoria furiosa al ver que su _**maravilloso**_ plan se había ido al caño.

Estaba a punto de huir cuando Bella hablo.

-¿A dónde vas Victoria?- pregunto, su voz se había vuelto mas profunda, sensual y peligrosa. Victoria se detuvo pero sin voltearse.- ¿Qué, ya se te olvido que venías a _**matarme**_? ¿Dime Victoria, que fue lo que te dolió, que James me prefiriera a mi o que yo haya sido la última con la que le hubiese gustado acostarse? ¿Qué se siente saber que a mi fue a la ultima que deseo? ¿Qué ni siquiera el que tú te hayas enterado de su traición dejo de buscarme?

Definitivamente esta no era _**mi**_ Bella, pues ella nunca hubiera hablado así, pero sea como sea funciono pues Victoria se dio vuelta con la cara distorsionada en una mueca de furia.

Se le fue encima a Bella y ella en un rápido movimiento la tomo del cuello, la tumbo al piso y susurro:

-Adiós perra, nos vemos en el infierno.- y finalmente arranco su cabeza del cuerpo decapitándola.

Hizo lo mismo que con los demás cuerpos y le encendió fuego convirtiéndose igualmente en cenizas.

Se extendió un silencio en el claro, ella seguía observando las cenizas de Victoria sin decir nada.

Finalmente me arme de valor y hable.

-Bella…- no alcance a decir mas pues ella se voltio en cuanto escucho mi voz, sus ojos seguían siendo esos pozos negros, y el valor se fue al carajo.

-Mí nombre es Isabella Swan y si alguno de ustedes vuelve a tener la osadía de dirigirme la palabra, entonces se convertirán en eso- señalo uno de los montones de cenizas.

Por la postura en que estaba completamente recta, la barbilla ligeramente alzada y que nos miraba por sobre su hombro, realmente parecía de la realeza.

Ya no era _**mi**_ dulce, inocente, traviesa, testaruda y valiente Bella.

Ahora era _**Isabella**_, fría, sin piedad, hostil y llena de rencor y odio.

Y nosotros éramos los culpables de eso.

Paso por en medio de nosotros y de forma automática nos corrimos para dejarle espacio, se echo a correr velozmente a través del bosque.

-Me odia- musite en voz baja.

-A todos nosotros- agrego Emmett.

-No chicos, esa no era Bella la que hablo, era Isabella- Medito Carlisle- tenemos que darle algo de espacio pues siendo Isabella, no dudo ni por un segundo que se atreva a cumplir su promesa de dejarnos en cenizas.

No, no podía permitir que esto acabara así, no dejaría que Bella desapareciese y quedara en su lugar Isabella pues todos sabíamos quien era ella en verdad y definitivamente no era la segunda.

Bella era buena.

- No todo esta perdido- murmure en voz baja logrando atraer la atención de todos. Me aclare la garganta para continuar esta vez más alto.- Recuerden lo que Victoria dijo: "_**Veo que en verdad has cambiado, pues Isabella no los perdonaría tan fácilmente, es mas los hubiera destruido a la primera oportunidad que tuviera."**_ Bella o Isabella no lo hizo, si no que nos dio la opción de elegir si le seguíamos hablando nos convertiría en cenizas. Si lo hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho sin pestañear.

-Bella sigue ahí- dijo Alice con una nota de esperanza- Aún no es demasiado tarde.

-Solo nos queda averiguar como acercarnos a ella nuevamente, sin que nos aniquile.- dijo Jasper pensativo.

Sea como fuera, yo recuperaría a _**mi**_Bella, si porque ella era _**mía**_, aun si mi vida fuera el costo con gusto lo pagaría. Todo por ella.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bien chicas aquí otro cap.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Bella perdonara a los Cullen o será demasiado tarde?**

**¿Qué les pareció la pelea, estuve bien, mal, pésimo?**

**¿Volverá Bella o Isabella ganara? **

**Dejen sus Reviews con sus opiniones.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**DenisseR-Cullen. **


	17. NOTA

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chicas siento que haya sido falsa alarma pero esque queria que supieran que comenzare otro fic. y queria que me dieran sus opiniones  
><strong>

**no se preocupen este fic de poderosa inmortal no dejare de actualizarlo lo prometo, ademas que este ya esta desarrollado lo  
><strong>

**tenía escrito en un cuaderno así que no habra problema. Prometo ser puntual.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lagrimas de amor,<strong>

**Summary.**

Bella fue victima de una apuesta por parte de Edward, el mejor amigo de su hermano Emmett.

Cuando se entera, dolida decide irse con su madre a Italia a estudiar en la universidad.

Charlie, su padre le pide que regrese a Forks y ella sin quedarse sin excusas no le queda de otra que aceptar.

Regresara a Forks a enfrentar los fantasmas de su pasado y reencontrarse con las personas que tanto dolor le han causado.

Solo que Bella oculta un secreto que puede poner en riesgo su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>AVISO: el fic de: ¿quien soy? estara <strong>temporalmente pausado<strong> ya que mi cabeza no deja de darle vueltas a estos dos fics y ya no doy para mas, asi que despues actualizare ese.


	18. Chapter 17

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Cap 17<p>

Me sentía perdida, sola, y triste.

Corrí y corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta llegar a un punto de no saber donde estaba.

Me detuve, y me deje caer a la sombra de un árbol. Tenía que controlarme.

No podía permitir que todo el esfuerzo que me costo cambiar, se fuera al caño, no, no podía.

Pero tampoco era como si lo pudiera controlar. La ira bullía en mí, y cada vez sentía como iba ganando fuerza.

Una batalla había empezado en mi interior. Bella contra Isabella y lamentablemente Bella cada vez perdía fuerza.

Se que era ridículo llamarlo así pero no encontraba una mejor forma de describirlo. Tenía miedo de que si Isabella ganaba cometiera una locura, sabía que si Isabella salía victoriosa, esta vez ya no había vuelta de hoja, ya no habría nada que lograra traer de nuevo a Bella.

Pero… era tan fácil dejarse llevar por la ira, dejarme llevar por mis instintos y hacer para lo que fui entrenada, los Cullen me habían traicionado para lo que a mi parecer era la forma mas vil, ganarse mi confianza hasta el punto de creer ciegamente en ellos y después encajarme una daga por la espalda… y Edward.

Solo con desearlo podría tomar venganza, dejarme descontrolar, volver a hacer esa criatura temible y envidiable.

Pero no podía dejarme hundir por los Cullen, además estaban mis hermanos, ellos habían hecho tanto por mí…

Y no solo eso… también era por mí.

¿Qué acaso yo no contaba?

Por mi mente pasaron todos esos días en los que no me importaba nada ni nadie, solamente yo y a no ser mis hermanos, cualquiera que se metiera conmigo o con ellos pagaba cruelmente las consecuencias, algunos hasta de mencionar mi nombre tenían miedo.

Solo de recordar, empecé a sollozar sin control y a jalar mi cabello desesperadamente, no quería volver a esos días, pero poco a poco sentía como era inevitable, me sentía que estaba pérdida y desorientada incluso si puedo decirlo que entraba a una semi-inconciencia.

Hice lo único que podía hacer, tome mi celular y marque al número donde sabía que me ayudarían.

-¿Bella?- preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Te necesito- dije con voz queda- no _**puedo**_ estar sola.

-¿Dónde estas?- pregunto preocupado.

-Creo… que en los límites de Canadá- solloce.

-Vamos para allá.- contesto al momento de colgar.

Deje que el celular se me deslizara de mí mano, mientras luchaba por mantenerme a flote y no dejarme arrastrar…

…

No supe cuanto tiempo paso hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme y cargarme acunándome contra su pecho.

Empecé a removerme nerviosa tratando de liberarme de su agarre, cosa que no lograba pues estaba cansada y la somnolencia era mas pesada cada vez mas.

-Shh… Bella soy Derek aquí estoy- susurro a lo que inmediatamente me relaje- aquí estoy _**cara mía**_ nada te pasara.

Inconcientemente me apreté más a él.

Llegamos a mi casa, Derek se sentó en un sillón conmigo todavía cargada. Estuvo un rato meciéndome y acariciando mis cabellos.

Yo apenas y era consiente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, escuchaba voces pero no lograba identificarlas.

En algún momento determinado escuche como Derek susurraba en mi oído.

-Bella, vuelve _**cara mía**_- retire mi cara de donde la tenía escondida en su pecho para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Isabella- murmure ni siquiera yo reconocía mi propia voz.

Observe como, por una fracción de segundos sus ojos se alarmaron y mostraron terror, pero sabía que no era porque me temía si no que temía haberme perdido.

Una ves que se recompuso su expresión continuo.

-Isabella o Bella eres la misma persona, eres un poco de ambas dulce, valiente y bromista como Bella, pero también fuerte, tenaz e indomable como Isabella, no las separes porque tendrás personalidades divididas, toma un poco de ambas y se tu misma _**cara mía.**_

Después de eso no pude hacer otra cosa más que echarme a sollozar aferrada a su camiseta.

-No puedo, tengo tantas ganas de destrozar todo a mi paso, pero no quiero volver a lo de antes- dije entre hipidos- no, no quiero.

-Eso es normal cuando estas enojada, pero aquí lo bueno es que tu eres fuerte y has pasado por cosas mas feas y duras, se que podrás con esto.- me animo Derek.

Siguió susurrándome palabras de aliento, mientras no dejaba de mecerme y acariciarme el cabello.

Cuando por fin pude recomponerme un poco, me separe de él un poco, fue cuando me di cuenta que no estábamos solos, también habían venido Aileen y Nathan quienes se encontraban sentados en el sillón frente a nosotros mirándome preocupados.

Agache el rostro avergonzada, pues ellos nunca me habían visto en ese estado, ya que cuando los conocí ya estaba _**reformada **_por así decirlo, los únicos que habían presenciado mis _**crisis**_ eran Derek y Jonathan cuando estaba en Volterra.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que cazaste? – pregunto Derek tomando mi rostro y delineando mis ojeras, no me paso desapercibido que evito llamarme por mi nombre.

-Un día antes de que te llamara- confesé en un murmullo- necesitaba alimentarme para estar más fuerte para la batalla.

-¿Batalla?- pregunto Nathan hablando por fin.

Cerré los ojos, había olvidado que no les había dicho nada del enfrentamiento con Victoria, ni de los entrenamientos.

-Creo que hay algunas cosas que no nos has dicho ¿Cierto?- inquirió suspicaz Aileen, evitando llamarme por mí nombre.

Asentí, si ellos habían dejado lo que tenían que hacer por venir a socorrerme lo menos que les debía era la verdad.

Las próximas dos horas me las pase contándoles todo lo que había pasado desde que llegue a Forks sin omitir ningún detalle a petición de ellos.

Se molestaron al principio argumentando que no les tenía la suficiente confianza para poder recurrir a ellos.

-No les dije nada, porque sabía que sin dudarlo ustedes iban a venir a ayudarme sea lo que fuera y no me perdonaría nunca que algo les pasara, me han acogido tan bien en su familia y han estado conmigo que sentía que era al menos lo que les debía: paz y tranquilidad, sin preocupaciones.- Admití.

Ellos cambiaron su mirada de enojo a una de ternura.

-Bien al menos Victoria ya no esta para causar problemas- dijo Derek después de que termine de contarles todo- Un problema menos.

Por el tono de voz que uso, sabía que había algo que me estaba ocultando y de lo que le preocupaba al igual que sabía que no era el tema de los Cullen.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte.

-Vamos a cazar tienes los ojos demasiado negros y solo han pasado dos días desde que no te alimentas, necesitas desahogarte con algunos animales.- se limito a contestar.

Voltee a ver a los demás a ver si ellos me decían algo pero solo rehuían de mi mirada.

-Algo pasa y no me lo quieres decir- lo acuse- te conozco demasiado bien para saber que no es nada bueno.

El suspiro.

-Tienes razón, pero lo primero es que caces, después te lo diré- lo mire recelosa- lo prometo.

Nos fuimos a una zona alejada de Forks, puesto que no quería toparme con ninguno de los Cullen, aun no estaba preparada y mi _**personalidad**_ aun no estaba bien definida, en unos momentos me sentía controlada, pero en otros estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al primero que se me cruzara al frente.

Trataba de hacer lo que Derek me dijo, combinar a mis dos yo. Claro que solo era lo bueno y crear solo una.

Por otra parte también me preocupaba que era lo que me ocultaba Derek y los demás.

-Bien, escúpelo- dije después de haber acabado con dos osos y seis alces yo sola, me sentía demasiado llena, pero era necesario ya que mis ganas de matar no desaparecían y mejor con los animales que con mis hermanos.

-Aun tienes los ojos negros.- dijo en un suspiro Derek mientras examinaba mis ojos- pero supongo que es por el odio y no por el hambre.

-No cambies el tema Derek.- Dije ya desesperada por el silencio de los tres.

Me miro fijamente, con su rostro serio, y esto no hacía más que preocuparme.

-Se trata de Jonathan- respondió después de unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-Un día antes de que llamaras recibimos un aviso de la guardia, tienen cautivo a Jonathan y ofrecen un trato, tu por él, no te lo habíamos dicho pues cuando recibimos tu llamada estábamos pensando que hacer pues si te decíamos no ibas a dudarlo en entregarte para que lo dejaran y no te queremos perder así como tampoco lo queremos perder a él.- sentí como si un balde de agua fría me cayera de pronto.

Esto no podía ser, otra vez dale con mi maldita suerte.

Pero esta vez yo no llevaba las consecuencias si no mi hermano y solo por el echo de conocerme.

-Tenemos que pensar que hacer- dijo después de que lo asimile todo.

-No hay nada que pensar, esta claro que no permitiré que el la lleve por mi culpa, no es justo para él, me entregare.- dije firmemente.

-No. No te das cuenta que es solo una estrategia mas de los Vulturis para manipularte, esta vez están usando a Jonathan para que te entregues sin oponer resistencia- replico él.

-¿Y que sugieres? ¿Dejar a Jonathan a su suerte? ¿Mientras que yo estoy libre?- exclame.

-Cálmate- pidió Nathan tomándome por los hombros, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarlo lejos de mí.

-No te me acerques- pedí- Por favor no quiero hacerte daño.

El asintió y lentamente se separo de mí.

-Gracias- susurre- aun no se si puedo soportarlo, primero los Cullen luego los Vulturis. Cada vez me convenzo que es mejor ser lo que era antes, así nadie se habría atrevido a tratar de manipularme ni engañarme. Querer cambiar fue un error, ahora todos quieren aprovecharse de eso, incluso Jonathan tiene que pagar las consecuencias, pues los Vulturis jamás se hubieran atrevido a hacer semejante osadía en contra de… mí.

-Eso es pequeña- susurro Derek- en contra de_** ti **_, no de Bella ni de Isabella si no de ti, son una sola recuérdalo.- termino con una sonrisa que no pude evitar correspondérsela.

-Bien- secundo Aileen- ahora solo falta un último paso.

-¿Y cual es?- pregunte curiosa.

- Ser capaz de estar con los Cullen sin matar a ninguno- dijo Derek serio- necesitas demostrarte y demostrarles que con esto no lograron, si no otra cosa mas que hacerte fuerte. Que a…

-Bella- lo ayude- me gusta más el nombre de Bella que el de Isabella, además es mas corto.

-Bien, que a Bella se necesita de más para vencerla- concluyo con una sonrisa.

Bueno ahora solo faltaba creerme, de que su traición no me había afectado tanto, y ser capaz de de verlos sin que mis instintos asesinos me sobre pasaran.

.

.

.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

**Bueno chicas se que es muy corto ¿pero que tal?**

**¿A poco Derek no es muy lindo? Y que mal rollo con lo **

**de Jonathan.**

**¿Qué creen que pase?**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DenisseR-Cullen**


	19. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

-¿Preparada, Bells?- pregunto Nathan antes de salir de casa para dirigirnos al instituto.

Si, dije instituto. Mis hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la escuela era el mejor lugar para ver de nuevo a los Cullen, ya que pasase lo que pasara siempre fui muy conciente en cuanto a la seguridad de los humanos y no haría algo que los lastimase.

-La verdad, no, pero ya que. Andando.-respondí mientras subía al coche.

Mis hermanos iban a estar viniendo conmigo al instituto, mientras pasaba por esta prueba. Para no tener que inscribirse, -puesto a que no sabíamos cuanto tiempo mas nos íbamos a quedar en Forks por lo de Jonathan- dijeron que solo estarían de oyentes por una semana y claro una módica suma de dinero.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, mi coche. Derek conducía, yo iba como copiloto y Aileen y Nathan iban en los asientos traseros.

Aun no había muchos coches pero para mala suerte mía, estaban ahí el volvo y el BMW, y los Cullen afuera de estos esperando.

En cuanto entraron en mi campo de visión mis músculos se tensaron, listos para el ataque, la ponzoña amarga se acumulo en mi boca, y por el espejo retrovisor pude notar que mis ojos oscurecieron drásticamente.

-No se si pueda hacerlo- murmure con los dientes apretados.

Cerré los ojos e inhale profundamente para tratar de serenarme.

-No esta sola, recuérdalo- dijo Aileen tomando cariñosamente mi mano.

-Bella- llamo Derek- Si sientes que pierdes el control aunque sea por una milésima de segundo no dudes en activar tu escudo, así evitaras cualquier catástrofe.

Asentí, era un muy buen consejo.

Bajamos del carro e inmediatamente mis hermanos me flanquearon, Derek a mi derecha, Nathan a mi izquierda, y Aileen detrás de mío.

Pasamos por un lado de los Cullen y estos parecían sorprendidos.

Seguramente pensarían que estaba por ahí escondida lamentándome.

…

* * *

><p>No pude concentrarme en nada en todo el día, pues el problema de Jonathan y la constante presencia de los Cullen me atormentaban, hoy era un buen día para que los profesores me preguntaran algo y podrían pillarme distraída.<p>

Algo en lo que también no dejaba de pensar era un detalle que tal vez mis hermanos no hayan notado, pero yo sí, no por nada trabaje décadas con los Vulturis y había aprendido su forma de trabajar, pensar y actuar.

Era que al irles a avisar a mis hermanos que tenían a Jonathan como prisionero, cabía la posibilidad de que ellos decidieran no informarme nada para mantenerme a salvo y alejada de ellos, por lo que ellos, por otros medios tendrían que encargarse de que yo me enterara.

Era eso o mandar a alguien a avisarme personalmente.

¿Pero quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a venir a darme semejante noticia sin recibir mi furia ni las consecuencias de esta?

Me preocupaba que quizás hasta quisieran mandar a la guardia, ya que ellos al no se vegetarianos ni tolerantes con los humanos significarían muchas muertes en Forks y a sus alrededores.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Nathan.

Negué con la cabeza, no era el momento ni el lugar para informarles sobre lo que había estado pensando.

-Adelántense, aun tengo que ir a la oficina del director para informar sobre mi ida del instituto- ellos dudaron- Vamos chicos eh estado todo el día bien, no voy a ir a buscarlos y arrancarles la cabeza.

Ellos asintieron y se fueron al auto.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos ya desiertos mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, pero no por mí, si no por mis hermanos.

No quería que ellos tuvieran que pasar por todo esto, a mí sinceramente en estas circunstancias me importaba poco lo que pudiera llegar a pasarme, pero temía por la vida de ellos.

Ninguno se merecía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y todo por mi culpa.

Nunca me había acobardado ante algún nuevo desafío, ni como Bella ni como Isabella y ahora mucho menos que era las dos.

Tendría que marcharme rápido hacia Italia para ayudar a Jonathan pero al mismo tiempo asegurarme de dejar a salvo a mis hermanos.

Iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando una mano me jalo y me arrastro hasta un salón vacío.

Mire a mis lados y observe que los Cullen me miraban algo recelosos pero con caras de suplica.

No, no, no. ¿Por qué ahora que llevaba tan bien mi autocontrol llegaban ellos y querían derrumbarlo?

Les prometí a mis hermanos que no los buscaría para arrancarles la cabeza ¿pero como cumplir esa promesa si ellos legaban voluntariamente y se ofrecían en bandeja de plata?

-Bella por favor tienes que escucharnos las cosas no son como lo crees- suplico Alice, acercándose mas a mí.

Yo retrocedí hasta la pared opuesta de ellos, asegurándome de dejar el más posible espacio entre nosotros, al mismo momento en que agarraba mi cabeza y negaba.

-No se me acerquen- pedí entre dientes.

_**Si sientes que pierdes el control aunque sea por una milésima de segundo no dudes en activar tu escudo, así evitaras cualquier catástrofe.**_- las palabras de Derek retumbaron en mi cabeza.

Sin pensármelo dos veces puse mi escudo entre ellos y yo, incluso bloque su aroma para que este no pudiera afectarme.

Una vez que sentí que empezaba a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, deje que este de deslizara por una pared cayendo agotada al piso.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto en un susurro Emmett.

-Podría estar mejor- respondí de manera cortante.

-Bella, por favor necesitamos que nos escuches- volvió a suplicar Alice- todo esto es un malentendido.

-Tengo problemas más graves e importantes en los que ocuparme en estos momentos.

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?- inquirió Edward haciéndose el preocupado.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte escéptica, ¿Enserio creía que le iba a responder?

¡Vaya, realmente si que me estaba controlando! Hasta estaba manteniendo una conversación civilizada, bueno si no contamos que tenia el escudo podría decirse que lo estaba haciendo excelente.

-Bella, tienes que escucharnos, solo unos minutos. Si después aun sigues odiándonos y no volvernos a ver nunca más entonces no lo impediremos- pidió Jasper.

¿Bueno que podía perder? La verdad es que mi situación ya no podía estar más jodida así que ¿Qué más daba agregarle un problema más a la lista?

Sin poderlo evitar mis ojos buscaron a Edward quien parecía dolido con la perspectiva.

Asentí lentamente.

Escuche como alguien tomaba aire antes de empezar a hablar pero no quise voltear a ver quien era, en cambio dirigí mi mirada a la ventana.

-Cuando tu recién llegaste a Forks- comenzó Alice- Victoria vino a nuestra casa para advertirnos sobre ti, alegando que eras un peligro…

-Pero también nos pidió ayuda para poder destruirte, contándonos _**su**_ versión de la historia – continuo Jasper- cuando nos dijo que los Vulturis te buscaban…

-Pensamos que realmente eras un peligro, pero no podíamos juzgarte sin antes conocerte por lo que no aceptamos ayudarla para planear tu caída,- siguió Emmett- pero lo que si hicimos fue darle información sobre lo que hacías, pero después te conocimos…

- Y nos dimos cuenta de que eras una persona especial, incapaz de hacer algo así tan despiadado como quitarle su marido para después matarlo, solo por diversión y las cosas ya no cuadraban…- dijo Edward.

-Pero también estaban las preguntas de ¿Por qué entonces te ocultabas? ¿Por qué no dejabas que nos diéramos cuenta de que eras un vampiro? ¿Qué era lo que escondías? – prosiguió Rosalie.

-Entonces Carlisle organizo esa charla en la que nos revelaste las respuestas a esas preguntas y aun mas, te entendimos y sufrimos tu dolor Bella, le dijimos a Victoria que ya no la ayudaríamos y que era mejor que se marchara…- siguió Alice.

-O si no nosotros nos encargaríamos de desaparecerla si se te volvía a acercar. Ya no volvimos a verla ni a percibirla por lo que pensamos que había hecho caso y se había marchado.- termino Jasper.

Bueno en cierta forma era entendible ¿no? Yo también era una persona muy desconfiada y si me llegaban con eso pues obviamente iba a dudar pero nunca actuaría sin saber a fondo de que va la situación, por lo que por esa parte no podría extenuarlos de la culpa.

-¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes?- pregunte en un susurro.

-Por idiotas Bella- contesto Edward- no le dimos importancia al asunto, pues pensamos que Victoria se había marchado y además… no queríamos que te enojaras, sabemos que hicimos mal, pero créenos cuando te digo que estamos arrepentidos, si pudiera volver el tiempo lo haría y la mataría cuando tuve oportunidad, pero no puedo, además de que tu ya te encargaste de eso, pero por favor no dudes que te queremos… que te amo.

Gire mi cabeza de golpe hacia donde estaba él, realmente nunca me espere de que me saliera con eso.

Te amo, Te amo, Te amo…

Se repetía en mi cabeza.

Observe sus ojos para ver si encontraba algún rastro de mentira, o que solo me estaba manipulando para conseguir mi perdón y que no les hiciera nada, pero no encontré nada solo la pura verdad y estaban brillosos, estoy casi segura de que si pudiera estuviera llorando.

Sentí como mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba ¿Dónde demonios estaban mis hermanos cuando los necesitaba? ¿Acaso no se habían dado cuenta de mi tardanza?

Cuando ya no pude más, quite mi escudo. Estaba cansada, cansada en verdad de todo esto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?- pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-Queremos que nos digas que nos perdonas Bella, que nada cambiara y que será como antes incluso mucho mejor, que este problema no nos derribe.

-¿Quieren mi perdón?- dije viéndolos a todos- bien lo tienen, pero no me pidan que vuelva a ser como antes porque aunque quisiera ya no es posible.

-¿A que te refrieres? – inquirió Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

-Me voy de Forks – dije, ante la mirada atónita de todos- no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí.

-No, Bella, por favor no- suplico Edward acercándose a mi y poniéndose a mi altura, tomándome una mano.- por favor cariño, permíteme recuperarte, Te amo y solo quiero estar contigo.

- Me voy- repetí tratando de mantenerme firme pero sin lograrlo mucho ya que mi voz se rompió un poco.

-¿Te vas con tus hermanos?- pregunto Alice a lo que negué con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?

-Regreso a Italia.- confesé en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Acaso lo que te hicimos fue tan horrible como para que quieras volver a la guardia?- pregunto Rosalie.

-No- conteste algo irritada.- no todo gira a su alrededor ¿saben?

- No entiendo- se quejo Edward quien aun mantenía su mano en la mía.

Lentamente me deshice de su agarre y me volví a reincorporar.

- Los Vulturi mantienen cautivo a mi hermano Jonathan, no lo liberaran hasta que yo no acepte volver con ellos, es como un trueque, yo entro el sale. No lo dejare así que iré.- resumí.

-No, no puedes hacer eso.- replico Edward.

-Puedo y lo are. No abandonare a mi hermano para que se pudra ahí, no después de todo lo que el a hecho por mí.

El salón se lleno de silencio, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Te ayudaremos.- dijo firmemente Alice.

Rodee los ojos.

-No gracias, cada vez que quieren ayudarme resulta peor. Hare esta vez las cosas a mi modo y no quiero que nadie interfiera, es mi decisión, ire y sacare a mi hermano.- conteste sin dejar lugar a replicas.

Me encamine a la puerta y tome el pomo pero antes de girarlo Edward hablo:

-¿Y que? ¿Así de fácil te rendirás? ¿Dejaras que te encarcelen y ya?- dijo en tono brusco.

-Yo nunca me rindo Edward y nunca dije que se los iba a dejar fácil.- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sin más abrí la puerta y salí para buscar a mis hermanos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Bien Bella ya arreglo su problema con los Cullen…**

**¿Ahora que estará planeando hacer?**

**Claro que no se iba a rendir si no, no seria nuestra Bella.**

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**DenisseR-Cullen**


	20. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El camino a casa fue silencioso, mis hermanos sabían que había tenido un encuentro con los Cullen pero no preguntaron nada al respecto y en cierta forma se lo agradecía lo único que comentaron fue:

"_me alegro que tengas un buen auto control"_

Realmente ni yo me lo podía creer que fui capaz de _platicar_ incluso los perdone pero esas simples pero poderosas palabras salidas de los labios de Edward me habían derrumbado

"_**Te amo… Te amo… Te amo"**_

Se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza como un mantra y porque negarlo yo también lo amaba.

Llegamos a la casa y con un gesto de cabeza les indique que pasaran a la sala necesitábamos hablar.

-Esta noche parto a Italia- informe sin más, no había caso postergarlo mas.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?- exclamo Derek, se detuvo para aspirar profundo y calmarse un poco- ¿esta decisión tiene algo que ver con tu conversación con los Cullen?

-No, esto ya lo había pensado desde antes

-Pensé que tomaríamos una decisión en familia- contesto Aileen algo decepcionada.

-De verdad que lo siento, pero no puedo con esto ya no, Jonathan no se merece estar ahí y ustedes mejor que nadie lo saben así que solo hay…

-Dos opciones unirte o dejar a Jonathan encerrado.- concluyo Nathan interrumpiéndome.

-No necesariamente, hay una tercera opción- dije con una sonrisa, mire a Derek haciendo una conexión y enseguida entendió a lo que me refería por lo que me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Hola? Si aquí, nosotros no entendemos.- dijo Nathan algo ansioso.

-Hacer las cosas a la manera de Bella Swan.- respondió por mí Derek.

-Yo apostaría mas esta vez por Isabella.- agregue.

- sigo sin entender- dijo Nathan con el ceño fruncido.

-Piensa Nathan ¿Qué es a lo que mas temen los Vulturis?- pregunto Derek

-A perder el poder, supongo- contesto el aludido rascándose la nuca.

-Exacto, y ¿Quién es la única que podría hacer eso? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enfrentaría a ellos?- Nathan seguía pensativo por lo que todos suspiramos de frustración- Isabella, Nathan, Bella- explico como si fuera un niño de cinco años enseñándole cuanto es dos mas dos.

-Pero ella no esta que digamos en su sano juicio.

-¡Oye!- exclame ofendida.

-Te acompañaremos- dijo Aileen, estaba a punto de protestar cuando ella volvió a hablar- prometemos no entrometernos, solo déjanos acompañarte.

Lo pensé durante algunos segundos finalmente asentí.

Salimos de la casa, íbamos directo al aeropuerto no necesitaba tener un boleto cuando se tenía tanto dinero pequeñeces como esa no importaba, además de que a Aileen le debían algunos favores por lo cual no era problema.

Un sonido de llantas me distrajo, voltee para mirar dos coches venir hacia acá, específicamente un volvo y un porshe.

Edward bajo del volvo con una expresión decidida, mis hermanos me indicaron que esperarían en mi coche dándome privacidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

-Realmente no creerás que te dejare en estos momentos- dijo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

-No dejare que nadie se meta en esto- replique firmemente.

-¿Y ellos?- pregunto señalando en dirección a mi coche donde estaban mis hermanos.

-Solo me acompañaran, pero no se meterán.

-Entonces déjanos acompañarte, queremos estar ahí por favor- suplico tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-De acuerdo.

Esta vez sonrío, sinceramente.

Cada quien tomo sus autos y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, el camino estuvo lleno de un tenso silencio al igual que el viaje a Italia en un jet que Aileen logro conseguir, se sentía como si fuera la calma antes de la tormenta.

Llegamos a un hotel donde nos hospedamos, solo alquilamos dos habitaciones pues aunque éramos muchos, si todo salía bien según yo, no nos quedaríamos mucho en Italia.

-Bien, entre mas rápido vaya al castillo, mas rápido terminara esta pesadilla-informé, ahora todos estábamos en la misma habitación.- entonces necesitare cambiarme.

-¿Para que necesites cambiarte?- pregunto Alice curiosamente.

Sonreí.

-Digamos que Isabella tenía su propio estilo, por lo que si quiero que esto salga bien y crean que sigo siendo aquella maldita sin corazón- todos hicieron una mueca al escuchar la verdad.- necesito interpretar bien mi papel.

Ella asintió.

-¿Lo trajiste?- pregunte a Derek, ya que el era el único de los presentes quien me había visto como me vestía pues cuando llegue con Aileen y Nathan ya me vestía mas discretamente.

Derek asintió enseñándome una maleta, la cual tome y me fui directo al baño.

Mi vestuario consistía en un vestido rojo sangre strapless, que me quedaba como guante a mi cuerpo enseñando mis curvas y resaltando mi pecho, en la cintura tenia un cinturón negro, me llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas pero tenía una abertura en mi pierna izquierda que por un poco mas y mostraba mis braguitas. Me puse unos tacones de infarto, que de no ser vampira estoy segura que no podría ni siquiera pisarlos.

Para complementar mi imagen me hice un moño en mi cabello dejando que algunos mechones cayeran a los costados haciendo lucir mi cuello más largo, me puse lápiz labial rojo borgoña, mis ojos maquillados rojo ahumado y delineador.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la nostalgia que de pronto me invadió al verme en el espejo.

Salí del baño y a todos – excepción de Derek- se les cayó la quijada al verme.

-Wow.- fue una exclamación en general.

Reí.

-No hay tiempo de cumplidos, me voy ya.- anuncie y todos se empezaron a levantar dispuestos a acompañarme.- No, claro que no. No podemos ir todos juntos quiero pasar lo mas posible desapercibida que pueda en el castillo, quiero agarrar a los vulturis con la guardia baja y eso no va a ser posible con tantos vampiros juntos.

Después de una discusión de media hora por fin acordaron que sería Derek y Edward los que me acompañaban, internamente me alegre, no podía estar más feliz pues era aparte de mi hermano y mejor amigo venía también la persona que amaba.

-Bella…- me llamo Derek, enarque leas cejas dándole a entender que tenia mi atención- creo que te falta algo- lo mire confusa.- tus ojos.

Ahora lo entendí, me mire al espejo y comprobé que estos eran color ocre, solo tuve que pensar en la imagen de Jonathan encerrado en un calabozo para que estos estuvieran mas oscuros que el carbón, a través del espejo vi como algunos se estremecieron ante el brusco cambio de color.

-Andando- demande saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás, la imagen de mi hermano demacrado en una celda me había llenado de odio y determinación, ahora solo tenía un objetivo: los vulturis.

Cuando por fin nos encontramos frente al castillo me gire hacia Edward y Derek.

-Escuchen atentamente porque solo una ves lo diré, no hablen a menos de que yo se los diga no hagan nada, recuerden que solo vinieron a acompañarme esta es mi pelea un error por mas insignificante que sea y todo esta acabado. Derek sabes que hacer tu solo síguelo Edward.- el aludido asintió y proseguimos con nuestro camino.

Llegamos a la puerta que era vigilada por dos guardias, iba a pasar cuando uno puso una mano una mano en mi hombro evitándolo. Me tense.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- exigió uno

-No creo que la señorita Isabella Swan tenga que darles explicaciones a ustedes- dijo Derek en tono despectivo.

Ante la mención de mi nombre los guardias se congelaron. Note que Derek le daba un codazo a la disimulada a Edward.

-Y por favor retira tus asquerosas manos de ella.- demando Edward, inmediatamente el guardia retiro como si quemara, los mire despreciativamente por el hombro y continúe con mi camino.

Por el recorrido me encontré a varios vampiros de la guardia, me miraban con sorpresa y cuando los miraba yo bajan la cabeza asustados, sonreí con cinismo.

Caminar por el castillo me llenaba la mente de viejos recuerdos de cuando era parte de la guardia y mas aun _**princesa**_ de Volterra, solo de pensarlo me estremecía.

Muy pronto me tope con las grandes puertas de madera gruesa que me separaban de los tres enfermos de poder. Aspire profundamente detectando su efluvio y todo mi cuerpo se tenso listo para atacar.

Me percate de que Edward quiso acércaseme seguramente para tratar de calmarme pero Derek lo detuvo con una mano y negó con la cabeza, era lo mejor ya que en estos momentos podía atacar a quien se me pusiera enfrente.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos y contar hasta veinte una vez tranquila acomode el vestido y puse una sonrisa seductora en mi rostro y empuje las puertas sin siquiera llamar. Pude ver que Aro, Cayo y Marco quienes estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos se sorprendieron, en el centro del salón estaba Félix sosteniendo a un vampiro por el cuello, me di cuenta que lo estaban sometiendo a un juicio o tal vez fuera una ejecución, Jane, Alec y Demetri estaban a la derecha del salón listos para atacar.

Observe como Jane me fulminaba con la mirada y mi sonrisa se ensancho haciéndola enojar más.

Avance por el salón meciendo mis caderas sensualmente y levantando mi barbilla demostrando mi superioridad. Aro se levanto de su silla con una tensa sonrisa y camino el espacio que nos separaba, tomo mi mano y planto un beso en ella.

-Es un gusto verte hija mía después de tanto tiempo- saludo

-Creo que en estos momentos no puedo opinar lo mismo- respondí borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Mire hacia donde estaba el vampiro que estaban poniendo en juicio.- lárgate- ordene.

El vampiro se deshizo del agarre de Félix y salio corriendo de la estancia, Félix iba a replicar pero con una mirada lo calle e indique que tomara posición junto a la demás guardia.

Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro lentamente sin dejar mi actitud despectiva.

-¿Sabes? Me entere de algo extremadamente curioso. Digo curioso porque no creo que sea verdad así que vine personalmente a desmentir este error, y espero por _**su**_ bien que sea un error porque de no ser así- hice una mueca como si en verdad lo lamentara- las consecuencias serían terribles.

-¿Y según tu que es lo que vienes a desmentir?- pregunto Jane queriendo intimidar.

Sonreí, y en menos de un segundo estaba frente a ella, tome su rostro entre mi mano derecha sin ninguna consideración.

-Escúchame estupida, jamás vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa manera ¿entendiste?- ella asintió con algo de dificultad ya que aun tenia si cara en mi mano, la solté bruscamente y me aleje de ella- y baja la cabeza cuando estés en mi presencia.- demande a lo que ella humillada lo hizo.

_**Vaya pero si que soy toda una maldita perra- **_pensé sonriendo.

Volví a mirar a Aro quien ahora se veía mas asustado, parece que la escenita con Jane si me sirvió de algo.

-Como te decía _**papi**_- escupí la ultima palabra- me entere de que tenían preso a Jonathan y que solo lo liberarían si yo volvía a la guardia, lo que me suena algo realmente estupido pues ustedes no me traicionarían de esa forma, a menos de que detesten tanto su existencia

-Creí que habías dejado la etapa de Isabella para ser solamente la dulce y tierna Bella.-Aunque quiso contestar con humor fallo estrepitosamente ya que le tembló levemente la voz.

-Yo también, pero debido a las circunstancias me temo que tienes ante ti a Isabella la vampira que no se deja pisotear por nadie y la que puede acabar con todo esto si lo desea. Ahora deja de hacerte el tonto y contesta de una maldita ves ¿liberaras a Jonathan si o no?- pronuncie las palabras lentamente y destilando en cada una de ellas odio.

-No se de que hablas.

-¿Crees que soy estupida?- pregunte

Aro miro hacia Félix y Demetri.

-Tráiganlo.

Después de tres minutos entraron los aludidos trayendo consigo Jonathan, toda la actitud altanera que tenía se esfumo en cuestión de segundos para se reemplazada por la preocupación al verlo tan demacrado, sus ropas raídas y desgastadas a parte de que venia descalzo, sus profundas marcas moradas debajo de sus ojos e incluso estaba mas pálido, corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia él, y tome su rostro en mis manos con extremada delicadeza, nada comparado como lo hice con Jane.

-Jonathan.- susurre en medio de un sollozo entrecortado.

Me valió un comino estar en medio de la sala de los Vulturis y que me vieran así, estoy segura que en estos momentos de poder caberlo lloraría. Jonathan tenía la mirada perdida y en cuanto me vio la fijo en la mía como si no pudiera creer que estuviera aquí.

-¡Oh por Dios! Como pudieron…- dije entre dientes.

-Estoy bien- murmuro él, escucharlo no hizo mas que aumentar mi odio ¿Cómo diablos decía eso estando en las condiciones en la que esta?

Un gruñido salio de mi pecho, indique a Derek y Edward que tomaran a Jonathan quien ni siquiera podía sostenerse por si solo.

-Creí que eras mas listo Aro ¿De verdad pensaste que podías meterte conmigo y salir victorioso? ¿Realmente creíste que podías amenazarme?- a medida que hablaba fui acercándome a él.

Me regocije al ver que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- sonreí al ver que no contesto- deberías… soy simplemente lo que creaste, _**Papi… **_- volvió a estremecerse- ¿Qué ya no te gusta que te diga así? _**Papi**_ pero si antes hasta me lo insistías _**papi**_, ¿No te alegra _**papi? **_

Tome a Aro del cuello y lo levante unos centímetros, escuche el aire removerse detrás de mí.

-¡Bella!- Grito Edward.

Me gire tomando por los brazos a Jane y poniéndola en el piso boca abajo.

-Mala elección pequeña idiota.- empecé a mandar descargas eléctricas hasta que no aguanto mas y empezó a gritar, yo no podía despegar la mirada de su cuerpo, tantos años de reprimirme y ahora me estaba desquitando con ella.

- Creo que es suficiente Bella.- susurro Edward en mi oído tomándome ligeramente de mi brazo, solamente asentí y los gritos de Jane desaparecieron inmediatamente.

-Una cosa quiero que sepas Aro y que te quede claro: jamás vuelvas a meterte con lo mío porque la próxima vez no seré tan piadosa.

Sin agregar nada mas salí de esa habitación con mis hermanos y Edward, sentí como un gran peso se me quitaba de encima y por primera vez en mi existencia me sentí libre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas ya solo falta el epilologo.<strong>

**¿Qué tal? Bien, mal, terrible…**

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**DenisseR_Cullen**


	21. epilologo

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Dedicado a SeresLinda.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salimos del castillos, y yo solté un suspiro de alivio, por fin se cerraba este mal capitulo de mi existencia y no podía estar mas feliz.

Me acerque a Jonathan.

-¿Cómo estas?- Me golpee mentalmente, no pude haber hecho una mayor pregunta mas estupida que esa, cuando estoy viendo en que estado esta.

-Eh estado mejor.- dijo el débilmente aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro, seguramente pensando lo mismo.

Así era el.

Aileen era la impulsiva, Nathan el divertido, Jonathan el relajado, Derek el protector, y supongo que yo era la agresiva que siempre tenía un plan bajo la manga.

Una familia rara, pero de alguna forma todos nos complementábamos entre nosotros.

-Lo siento- dije incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos- yo… debí haberlo sabido, nunca tuve que haberme ido dejándote aquí…

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?- me gire para verlo y el me miraba como si estuviera loca.

-¿De que mas puedo estar hablando?- ¿En serio necesitaba un recordatorio?

-No tienes de nada de que culparte, recuerdo bien que cuando tu y Derek se marcharon me suplicaron que los acompañara, yo no lo hice pues me creí lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo, pero me equivoque, al final de todo mi hermanita tuvo que venir a rescatarme.- todos nos reímos con su ultimo comentario y yo lo abrace fuertemente.

- tienes que cazar- dije pasando mi dedo índice por debajo de sus ojos donde estaban sus marca moradas muy pronunciadas.

-Yo lo llevare.- dijo inmediatamente Derek.- creo que todavía tienes algo que resolver.- apunto con su barbilla a Edward quien se había mantenido un poco alejado dándonos nuestro espacio.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos en el hotel.

El asintió y tomo a Jonathan internándose en la ciudad pues Jonathan no era vegetariano, pero todo era cuestión de tiempo a que se acostumbrara.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso.- baje la cabeza avergonzada.

-No lo lamentes.-tomo mi barbilla con su mano y alzo mi cabeza para mirar sus ojos- me alegra haber estado para ti, en esos momentos. Gracias por dejarme estar.

-Supongo que…- ya no tenía idea ni que decir pues realmente no sabía que éramos a este punto, es cierto, lo había perdonado y el me había dicho que me amaba, pero no sabía en que nos dejaba esto.

El pareció entender mi debate interior pues sonrío y beso mi nariz.

-Bella… se que cometí muchos errores, se que actué mal al no haberte contado lo que sabía, se que te herí… pero también se que te amo y que sin ti mi existencia no tendría ningún sentido, tal ves tu estés mejor lejos de mí, pero soy tan egoísta que no quiero dejarte ir, te quiero solo para mí y me muero de celos al tan solo pensarte en brazos de alguien mas.

Me apoye en el pues pareciera que sus palabras me había quitado la capacidad de sostenerme por mi misma y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Ahmmm… lamento no poder ser tan cursi como para poder soltar un discurso tan hermoso como el tuyo, solo puedo decir que yo también te amo y que te quiero solo para mí.- mi voz sonaba amortiguada por su pecho.

-Eso es mas que suficiente para mi.- levanto mi cabeza y unió sus labios con los míos, suavemente sin prisas demostrando es ese beso el amor que teníamos, había extrañado sus besos y si contar que tuve muy poco tiempo disfrutándolos este me sabía al paraíso.

-Tengamos una cita.- dijo en cuanto nos separamos, con un brillo travieso en su mirada.

-¿Qué?- pregunte divertida.

-Si, quiero que tengamos nuestra primera cita, quiero empezar desde cero y hacer las cosas bien.

-De acuerdo solo déjame cambiarme.

-así estas perfecta- recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada, que estaba algo oscurecida por el deseo.

Un agradable escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward dijo que quería empezar desde cero no bromeaba.

Ahora me encuentro sentada en la barra de un bar fingiendo tomar un Cosmopolitan bajo la mirada lujuriosa de todos los hombres.

-¿Qué hace tan sola una señorita tan hermosa como usted?- me susurro un voz al oído.

Sonreí coqueta.

-Estoy esperando a alguien, pero ya se demoro mucho, tal vez al ultimo momento se arrepintió.- conteste decepcionada.

-Pues si es así, es un imbecil por dejar a un ángel como tu plantada.- respondió con voz sensual.- en fin el pierde yo gano.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tú eres el que ganaras?- pregunte indignada por la presunción del tipo.

-el hecho de que estas hablando conmigo- contesto con un picara sonrisa.

-Sabes si mi novio llega en este momento te haría papilla con una sola mano, literalmente hablando.

-Cuando quiera donde quiera.- respondió flexionando sus bíceps.

-Bella Swan.- extendí mi mano.

-Edward Cullen.- dijo estrechando mi mano.- ¿Qué te parece si bailamos?

Asentí y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

En ese momento pusieron la música de un tango muy sensual, debo admitir que Edward era un muy buen bailarín pero yo no me quedaba atrás, y mas que un baile lo veía como un juego de ver quien podía volver más loco al otro.

Terminamos con una vuelta y Edward me inclino hacia atrás quedando su nariz en el canalillo de mis senos, pude sentir como aspiro fuertemente y dejo un beso allí.

Estaba a punto de tener una combustión espontánea.

Llegamos al hotel alrededor de las 3:30 de la madrugada, Edward le gruñía a todo hombre que se me quedaba viendo más de cinco segundos y la verdad me encantaba.

Cuando íbamos hacia el ascensor la chica de la recepción nos llamo.

-Ustedes deben ser el señor y la señora Cullen.- dijo la chica, estaba a punto de hacerle saber su error cuando Edward tapo mi boca con su mano.

-Así es ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto el con una sonrisa que dejo deslumbrada a la pobre chica, gruñí y Edward beso mi sien sin quitar su mano de mi boca.

-La señorita Alice Cullen dejo esto.- le entrego un sobre a Edward.- disfruten su noche.- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Mi esposa y yo lo haremos.- y con esto nos alejamos.

Edward abrió el sobre y encontró una llave y una nota.

_**No es necesario ser adivina para saber que se reconciliaron  
>la familia y yo nos regresamos a Forks (incluida la tuya bella<br>que ya es nuestra.) y les dejamos para ustedes solos la habitación 205.**_

_**Disfrútenla, besos Alice.**_

_**PD: Edward más te vale que no destroces ese vestido, ya que dudo poder  
>convencer a Bella de comprarse otro igual.<strong>_

Edward se río y subimos al ascensor.

-No haremos nada de lo que no quieras hacer amor.- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba sin ninguna intención doble, solo era un abrazo tierno.

-Quiero hacerlo, es solo que temo no ser buena para esto.- conteste sin mirarlo.

El río, y acaricio mi cuello con su nariz.

-Si te sirve de consuelo yo también soy nuevo en esto. -Lo mire sorprendida- esperaba a la persona indicada.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.- respondió él devuelta.

Nos besamos todo el camino hacia nuestra habitación, Edward metió la llave sin siquiera voltear a ver el picaporte.

Nos llevamos una sorpresa al entrar ya que todo estaba decorado con velas, flores y pétalos, además que las sabanas eran de un rojo borgoña.

-Alice- suspiramos los dos a la vez.

-Ese vestido me ha vuelto loco desde que te lo vi- dijo mientras me acariciaba por sobre la tela.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Alice- susurre sobre sus labios.

-Por supuesto pero solo lo usaras para mí, casi me volví loco con todos los pensamientos de todos esos asquerosos hombres.

Deslizo delicadamente el vestido por mi cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron extremadamente negros cuando vio que no usaba sujetador solo mis braguitas.

-Eres mía Bella Swan.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cuello con la yema de sus dedos.

-Soy tuya.

.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el encuentro con los Vulturis me había mudado con los Cullen a Quebec Canadá y ya que mis hermanos se negaban a dejarme se habían mudado a Ontario Canadá pero parecía que vivían con nosotros ya que se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa.

Era por eso que Edward y yo nos habíamos dado un tiempo a solas, así que nos encontrábamos en las islas magdalenas en el golfo de san Lorenzo en unos barrancos, tumbados en el césped y disfrutando de los sonidos del oleaje, era una sensación de paz que hacía un mes aun no creía poder disfrutar, acababa de nevar y eso intensificaba la belleza del paisaje.

-Cásate conmigo- pidió Edward.

Sonreí y rodee los ojos.

-No.- dije sin siquiera mirarlo, desde que había escuchado a la recepcionista llamarme **Sra. Cullen **se le había metido la idea de casarnos.

Me gire para mirarlo y el me devolvió una mirada traviesa, se subió encima de mi sosteniendo todo su peso con sus manos para no aplastarme aunque eso para mi no seria ningún problema.

Acaricio mi pierna y fue subiendo lentamente su mano por mi muslo torturándome, mientras aspiraba y acariciaba con su nariz mi cuello.

-¿Quieres que siga? Cásate conmigo.-dijo el con voz ligeramente enronquecida.

-Si…-jadee.

-Genial.-dijo el separándose de mí.

-¿Qué? Yo… no…- sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme el aturdimiento.- eso es hacer trampa Cullen.- acusé.

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale Swan, próximamente Cullen.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Bien debo admitir que me gustaba como sonaba eso Isabella Cullen, Bella Cullen.

Si, suena genial.

.

.

.

.

La ceremonia fue sencilla aunque Alice se enojo, se llevo a cabo en el jardín de los Cullen y solo asistió la familia y unos cuantos amigos por parte de ambas familias.

Emmett como broma sugirió que enviáramos una invitación a Volterra, lo que a mi no me pareció mala idea y aunque toda la familia pensó que estaba loca la envíe.

En seguida recibí una carta donde me avisaban que lo lamentaban mucho pero no podían asistir a la boda, pues tenían asuntos pendientes que no podrían aplazar pero que esperaban que fuéramos muy dichosos, así como también enviaron un collar con tres diamantes en forma de círculos formando un triangulo unido por finas cadenas de oro.

Eso era todo lo que quería: saber que me tenían el suficiente medio como para buscarme por voluntad propia lo que significaba que se mantendrían alejados de mí y de los míos.

-Hemos llegado señora Cullen- anuncio Edward parando el yate que había estado conduciendo.- bienvenida a su luna de miel.

Me tomo en un brazo mientras que en el otro cargaba las maletas.

-No hay que romper la tradición.-dijo mientras cruzábamos la puerta.

-Te amo.-dije sobre sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, mi poderosa inmortal.- respondió mientras nuestros labios se encontraban.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas hemos llegado al final, de verdad<br>agradezco a mis fieles lectoras que me han seguido a lo  
>largo de la historia, sin ustedes no hay inspiración.<strong>

**Significa mucho para mí terminar mi primera historia  
>y gracias por todas sus recomendaciones y Reviews que<br>me dejan.**

**Las quiero mucho y les mando un beso.**

* * *

><p><strong>DenisseR_Cullen.<strong>


End file.
